Welcome Back
by TeamFujoshi
Summary: Takes place a month after Seirin took home the Winter Cup. All of sudden, Seirin are invited with 6 other schools to a joint training camp. This camp suppose to bring not only their teams but also other players and form friendship and bonds that will last for a lifetime. But, they are infor a big surprise when a familar face appears.
1. Chapter 1: Annoucement

**Welcome readers! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke story :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. The only thing that belongs to me is any future OC that will occur in the story in the near future.**

 **ENJOY Everyone!**

* * *

Normal POV

It's been an entire month since Seirin has won their first champion. Despite being a brand new school, they did the impossible and rised to the top and taken home the Winter Cup. It was your typical Saturday morning, and the entire Seirin were at their school's gym training and getting stronger. The entire ran 25 laps around the school gym, to boast their stamina. Until they hear a whistle blow.

"Alright, 5 mins. break everyone", Riko Aida announced, holding her whistle. They entire team sigh in realif, and headed towards the blenchers which had their towels and water bottle.

"Good job everyone", Huuyga Junpei, Seirin's captain complimented, while wiping his sweat with his towel.

"When we can start playing basketball already", Kagami Taiga, the tiger ace of the basketball team complained, taking a huge gulped of his water bottle. Everyone sweat drop.

 _"Where the hell this stamina coming from?!",_ the entire team question in thought.

"I'm jealous that you have this much stamina", Izuki Shun, the eagle eye and annoying pun making 2nd year said.

"Want more stamina, I can triple you training Izuki", Riko asked, with an evil glint in her eyes. Izuki sudder, of the thought, and right away, shook his head with disaprovement.

"No thank you", Izuki replied, not wanting to go through hell once again. Everyone laughed, enjoying the sight of their teammate being toutured from the demon coach.

"Speaking of stamina, where is Kuroko?", the cat face Koganei asked. Then all of sudden, the entire gym went silent. Realizing, they already forgotten their phantom player, even after being with the team for almost an entire year. The team frantically scan the gym, looking for their phantom.

"Kuroko, you better not be passed out on again!", Kagami yelled, looking for his missing partner.

"I'm right here", Kuroko replied standing next to Kagami, with his usually emotionless facial expression.

"GAH!", Kagami screamed.

"Kuroko!", the entire team said. Kuroko was holding his bottle of Pocari Sweat, with a questioning look.

"Kuroko you bastard... STOP POPPING OUT OF NO WHERE!", Kagami shouted, grabbing his head with his rather large hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Itai...", Kuroko complained, lightly swatting Kagami's hand away from his hand off his head.

"Kuroko, we still are not use to your presence", Riko sighed.

"Geesh... you do live up to your name", Huuyga said.

"Because Kuroko is phantom so...", Izuki was about to make a stupid pun.

"Shut up Izuki", Huuyga interrupted, with a tick mark on his forhead. Izuki formed fake tears with his, and Mitobi, the silent player, patted his back, feeling sorry for him. Only a bit.

"Anyways, when is Kyoshi coming back from LA?", Kagami asked his senpais.

"Well, he said he'll be back next week Friday", Riko replied with excitment in her voice. The entire team was happy that Kyoshi was able to play with them again even though he said it will be his last time year playing with the team. And they all have to thank Akashi Seijuuro, former captain for the Generation of Miracles, and current Captain for Rakuzen for that. After Winter Cup, he's wiling pay for Kyoshi surgey and physical training so that he can play for next year for inter-high.

"Yosh! Can't wait for his return", Kagami said, with a huge smile of his face.

"I'm glad that Kyoshi-senpai will returning to us soon", Kuroko said, with small smile formed on his lips.

"We have to thank Akashi for that", Huuyga said, and the entire team agree.

"I wouldn't expect Akashi to do that for his oppentent", Riko asked Kuroko.

"I always thought he was a scary person. In AND Out of the court", Furihara said, a 1st year point guard. Remebering facing the fearless player during Winter Cup shuddered in fear. The other two 1st years nodded with agreement.

"Akashi-kun wants a rematch against us, and it wouldn't be the same if Kyoshi-senpai wasn't there", Kuroko replied. Seirin nodded with agreement. It wouldn't be the same with out their founder wasn't there for the rematch. A lot has happen since Winter Cup, and many opprotunies has open up for the new school. There were many practice matches with many schools, and of course Kuroko's renew friendship with his former teammates, The Generation of Miracles. Even though Kuroko himself believe he was never part of the Miracles to begin with, but everyone, including his former teammates think other wise. Kuroko will always be part of the GOM, no matter what he says.

"Alright everyone", Riko announced clapping her, drawing the attention of her team.

"Break is over now, and let's have mini basketball", Huuyga said after. The team exclaim with excitement. Then all of a sudden, the doors of the gym open. The team turn and see their school advisor, Takeda Kenji.

"Am I interupting anything?", Takeda-sensei ask the team.

"Not all Takeda-sensei. We were about to do a mini game with 1st year versus 2nd years", Riko replied. Takeda-sensei chuckled as he entire gym. Then Kagami then notice his team advisor team holding an envelope.

"Watcha got their sensei", Kagami ask, pointing at the envelope he was holding. With that being said, the team turned and also now notice the envelope.

"Oh this", Takeda-sensei holding out the letter to Riko. Riko then took the letter in her hands. Look down at the letter, she then notice the writing. The front of the envelope, it said _Seirin Basketball Team._

"What's this Takeda-sensei?", Izuki asked, looking over her shoulder. The team has a look of confuse, and gather around Riko and their advisor teacher.

"This was send in my mailbox and it was send to you guys", the teacher replied. Unnoticed by the team, he has a small smirk, that came across the elderly teacher. But, Kuroko notice, but choose not to say anything. Riko decides to opening the envelope, inside of it was a letter adress to them.

"It's a letter", Riko said as she unfold the letter.

"Hurry up and read the letter... senpai", Kagami said, almost forgetting to be polite. In fear of getting punish by his scary coach from his stupidity. And of course, it didn't went unotice by the team. Kuroko then jammed his fingers into Kagami's sides. Kagami yelled from the sudden that came on his side, then glared down at Kuroko, who of course held no expression on his face.

"Kagami-kun, please be paitent", Kuroko said with his usually monotone tone is voice. The team laughed. Kagami glared at his team, while rubbing his sides.

"Bakagami... ", Huuyga was about to start until Takeda-sensei interrupted.

"I could see the team is in good hands", Takeda-sensei said, lightly chucked to himself.

 _"It must to be young and be full of youth",_ the elder thought to himself.

"Anyways, Riko start reading the letter", Koganei groaned.

"Okay", Riko replied. She too was getting a little impaitent with all these interuption, and nonsense from her rude _Basketball Idiot_ kouhi. Riko looked down at the began reading the letter.

 _To Seirin Basketball_

 _We are herbly bring you the honor to invite to a joint training with 5 other schools. It would be a priviledge to invite the 20XX Winter Cup champion to our joint training camp. This will not only make your team stronger, but also form bonds with other players that will last for a lifetime. The trainging camp will be held in Miyaji Prefecture high in the mountain next week Saturday for an entire week. Only the 5 starting players, coach and team advisor are permitted to attend the training camp. Hope to see the Seirin team soon._

At the end of the letter was no name of who sent the letter to them. Inside the enevlope, there was also 7 plane ticket to Miyaji.

"Ummm... Sensei who sent this letter", Huuyga asked, noticing there wasn't a name at the end of the letter.

"Don't worry about that, I already talked with owner of the letter on the phone", Takeda-sensei replied, with small smile on his face.

"Awww... man. I really want to go", Koganei complained, knowing he's not a starting memeber, even though he's in his 2nd year. Mitobei, patted his back, understading that he too can't go since not a starting member. The starting memeber, are Huuyga, Izuki, Kagami, Kyoshi, and of course their phantom player, Kuroko.

"It's okay, lets all hangout and train togther while there at their training camp", Furihara said, trying to make the other memebers who are not going to the trip.

" Better not fool around and grow wearker or else I'll quaduaple your training once I return", Riko said evily. Even though they are not going, doens't mean you'll slack. The team, aside from the starters flinched in fear, and quickly nodded. Not wanted to upset their coach, and also... it was too early for them to die. Then, Takeda-sensei handed the starting members their plane ticket. Riko took the other ticket for Kyoshi.

"I'm going to call phone Kyoshi, and tell him the good news", Riko announced excited that he'll be coming home soon. The team nodded agreement.

"I'll be off them. Be sure to be here on 3:00am for role call and our flight leaves at 4:30am", Takeda-sensei, before leaving the gym. The entire team waved goodbye to their teacher. As their teacher left the gym, he held a long loving smile.

 _"They are going to have fun time at the camp. But also... A big surprise for the Generation of Miracles",_ Takeda-sensei thouht to himself, as he heads off into the distance. Back at the gym, the team conituned their training, and by the end of their mini game. Freshmen of course won, since the youngster has the **Light and Shadow Duo** in their team. As the team finished packing their stuff before headed home. Riko excused and quickly exited to make a exciting phone to a certain airheaded center player.

"Kyoshi... It's me Riko. I have exciting news for you", Riko said, as she walks home, phone in her hand.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in LA**_

"Is that so?", Kyoshi said, sitting down on his bed, reading a shoujo manga. It was in the middle of the night when Riko called, and Riko was explaining the good news to him. He was happy that he's able to play with his team again. Once he gets home, he'll have to personally thank Akashi once again for him giving his knee surgery early, and paying for everything.

"Alright, see you soon. Goodnight", Kyoshi hung up the phone. He turned to clock and it was 4am, and he's wide awake. Who could have blame him. After hearing great news like that. Kyoshi decided, he was to start pratice more on his stamnia and put back some muscle into his knee. Kyoshi got up from his bed, and tipped toe towards his door. As he exited his room, he slowly walked past the table.

"Taking time to excerise", the nurse greeted in English, Kyoshi smiles and nodded back. Kyoshi waved goodbye as he walked past the nurse.

 _"Gotta get stronger",_ Kyoshi thought to himself. Deep in thought, he didn't realize he bump into a young man.

"I'm so sorry", Kyoshi said, with his broken English. Noticing Kyoshi accent, the young man look at him with his grey eyes. Taken note, Kyoshi notice the man is slightly shorter than him, with black hair, and his facial was of Japanese man. The young man, or in fact teenager who looked no older of 17-18.

"Are you by any chance speak Japanese?", the young man asked in Japanese.

"Yes", Kyoshi replied in Japanese. The young man smiled, and offer a seat that was near them. Both sat down. Kyoshi was glad he can finally talk to someone in his native language. He came alone, while his family is back in Japan. As the both sat down, and met up with akward silence. Then, the young man broke the silence.

"So what are you here for anyways?", the young man asked.

"Well I came here to get a knee surgery, and currently trying to put some muscle back into my kneew", Kyoshi sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of neck. His cheecks were slightly pink from embaressment. The young man chuckled and laughed a bit.

"I could see the surgery went well", the young man said.

"It did. I needed to the surgery because I had an accident last year in a basketball game", Kyoshi said.

"You play basketball", the young man asked. Kyoshi nodded.

"Yea, I was suppose to have the surgery to repair my knee, but I wanted to play with my teammates once last time, with our new 1st year', Kyoshi explained. The young man awed and repescted Kyoshi for not only his love for basketball, but also his loyalty to his teammates.

"It's been awhile since I play in basketball", the young man said. Kyoshi notice the young man was deep thought. The way he looks, it looked like he was reminacing memories.

"Why did you quit?", Kyoshi assumed.

"Oh no I didn't quit. I had to leave due too my father being really sick, and we needed to move to America, so my father can be treated", the young man explained his situation. Kyoshi raises his hand, and aplogize for making assumation.

"I was captain of my Junior High team back in Japan", the young man said.

"Wow, you were captain. You must really good", Kyoshi awed. The young man shook his head.

"No No. I wasn't that good, but I had 6 kouhis who are gifted basketball, and I left one them in charged after I left", the young man said. When he said kouhis, made him of his own two kouhis back at home.

"They must have great kouhis then", Kyoshi laughed. Remebering the times when Kagami and Kuroko play together, and how they brought Seirin's basketball team in the pit of despair.

"I wouldn't say they are that great, they are just brats who love basketball from the bottom of their hearts", the young man, remebering his time in Juinor High, with his beloved kouhis. Kyoshi laughed at that thought. Not realizing they talked for about an hour...Well mostly Kyoshi. Who explained that he'll be going to a training camp next week with team as soon as he gets home. Kyoshi talked about their trials and endurment agaisnt their coach death grabs as he would call them.

"So your backetball team is Seirin. I heard of you guys and seen articales of your wins against really tough schools", the young man said with ammusment. But little do Kyoshi know, the young man knows him and the accomplisments his teammates made. But of course Kyoshi is still an airhead.

"Yea, all the team were super strong, espically the Generation of Miracles", Kyoshi laughed. The young man raised an eyebrow, and he too laughed. Then the air around them went silent. Kyoshi then frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?", the young man asked, thinking why suddenly the mood changed.

"Well, the GOM are indeed, but in made one of my kouhis hate basketball at one point", Kyoshi replied sadly. Kyoshi didn't like the GOM made Kuroko feel that way, even though he was his fomer teammate. Then all of sudden, the aura around the young man turned dark and cold, and it wasn't because of the air condictioning the hospital.

"Is that so?", the young man said, with a hint of irratation his voice. Kyoshi, still being an airhead not understaning the situation.

"Well, they did change. From what I heard from my kouhi, Kuroko said, by defeating them, he made the revert back to their old middle school self. He made them love basketball once again", Kyoshi explained. After that, the deathly aura slowly around them. Kyoshi also explained that they are in good hands with their current teammates.

"That's good then, I'm glad that Kuroko did that for them, even through all the hardship he went through", the young man praised. Kyoshi nodded with agreement.

"Even though Kuroko said that he's a **shadow.** But I believe that he was the light for not only for Seirin, but also his time in the GOM. He deserve the title of being called a Miracle, even though he was opposite from them", Kyoshi said, feeling proud that Kuroko did so much for them. Even being the 'weakest' player. The young man smiled with reassurence.

"I'm glad he's in good hands now", the young man complimented. Kyoshi nodded with agreement.

"I should be getting back to to my room now, it's getting late", Kyoshi apologize. The young man agreed, as the both bowed to each other and walked away in their opposite directions. As Kyoshi went futher down the hall, he heard the young man said...

"Thank you for taking care of Kuroko Tetsuya for me...", the young man said soflty. Kyoshi eyes widen. He remebered that he didn't mention Kuroko's given name. Kyoshi turned back, but no one was there. He a really confuse look on his face, but think agaisnt.

 _"Maybe... He heard his name from the article about us. But didn't explain him taking care of him in the past... Oh well",_ Kyoshi thought, not thinking too much about it. Still being an airhead he is, he probably forget the last part. As Kyoshi walked back to his room, unknowlgly, the young man hid behind a door, with a slight smile on his face. He grabbed his phone from his pants, then open up his phone. On his wallpaper, was with 7 young man, 6 of them with wacky hair color. All of them whom had a smile of innocent and passion from the sport they love. In the middle was him holding a trophy. The young man held back a tear, and closed his phone. He walked out of the room he was in, and headed towards his father's room.

 _"See you guys soon, my beloved kouhis",_ the young man whispered to himself.

* * *

 **There you have it XD I'm pretty sure all of you know who this person is LOL**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Depends how many reviews I get, I'll be updating a new chapter new week, or maybe even sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoshi Returns

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Thanks to those who review and favorite my sotry, it was very much appericated :3**

 **Now futher a due... HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Normal POV

Almost a week has gone by since the big announcement of the joint training camp. Today is Friday, and the Seirin team meet up at the gym for their usual after school practice. As they enter the gym, they see Riko, unsually happy.

"Hey Senpai, why are you happy?", Kagami asked, with giant question mark over his head. The team look at her as well, and she indeed look happy. Apprently she was on the phone with someone. Riko turns towards her team, and she smiles while putting her pointer finger on lips to shush her team. More question marks appear over the team's head, all except Kuroko and Hyuuga.

"It's strange to see Riko happy, unless... WE HAVE A PRACTICE GAME WITH A MIRACLE TEAM AGAIN!?", Koganei yelled and cringe. Hyuuga slapped the back of his head, so he could knock sense into to him.

"Shut up", Hyuuga said angerly.

"Then why is she happy then?", Izuki question Hyuuga. He sighs, knowing how stupid and clueless the team is, beside Kuroko. At least he seems to know whats going on with Riko. Then all of the sudden Riko hung up the phone.

"You guys forgot already", Riko sighs. She too question the team's stupidty as well.

"Senpai, who was on the phone then", Kagami ask again. Riko then puts on the most loving smile that she puts on. The smile was even bigger than the one she made when the team won Winter Cup.

"That Kyoshi's mother... Kyoshi should be arriving at the airport in about an hour", Riko annoucnt. The whole team's face lit up with joy. They totally forgot that Kyoshi will coming back from America today. Most of them were too excited about the training that will happen tomorrow.

"YAY! Kyoshi/Kyoshi-senpai will be coming back today!", the entire Seirin, aside Kuroko who cheered softly.

"Ano...", Kuroko softly speak up. The entire team look at their phantom player.

"Yes Kuroko-kun", Riko ask.

"Shouldn't we head to the airport to see Kyoshi-senpai arrival", Kuroko replies, pointing at his watch on his wrist.

"That's right. We need to head to the airport as possible", Hyuuga annouce. The entire nods with agreement. They all gather their stuff and exited the gym. As the team exit the gym, Hyuuga notices that Riko was falling behind.

"Meet at the train, I'll be right back", Hyuuga told the team. The team nods, and continued walking leaving Riko and Hyuuga slightly behind. Hyuuga walks towards Riko, and stood by her side.

"What's wrong", Hyuuga ask, as he slow down his walking speed to match hers. Riko gasp at the sudden action and looks up at Hyuuga with smile. Riko shooks her head at him.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just happy that we are able to play together again. I have to really thank Akashi for doing this for Kyoshi the next time we see him"

"Of course, I'm glad he's not crazy anymore"

Both laugh and as the walk they notice the Seirin was waiting for them at the front of the their school. All whom have a big smile on their face. Knowing that they were always together no matter what happens. They are a team, and no one should take on the burden alone.

"Come on Captain. Coach. We are waiting for you", Izuki yells for them to walk faster. Riko and Hyuuga eyes widen, and chuckled a bit as the run towards the team, not wanting to keep them waiting. Especially when the Iron Heart, Kyoshi Teppei will be returning to play with the team once again.

* * *

Aiport (Still Normal POV)

As the entire Seirin walks towards the airport entrance, all of them couldn't stop talking about the arrival of their founder during the train ride to the airport. They are just so happy that Kyoshi is coming back. Hyuuga was getting little irrated, that the team was getting too loud as they walk through the airport.

"Guys... Keep your voices down. Hyuuga is getting irrated", Izuki whisper to the team. The team look at Hyuuga was in front of them, his back facing. Eventhough his back was facing towards them, they could feel his deadly aura, and quickly shut up. Riko sighs, as they continued their walk, then all of a sudden... They are loud and rather annoying voice.

"KUROKOCHII!", a certain Kaijo blonde scream from behind them. The team froze at the sound of the voice. Even Kuroko cringed at the sound that he knows all too well, since his second year in junior high.

 _"It can't be...",_ the entire team thought, aside from Kuroko. The team turns towards the voice, and their assumtion were correct. But, there is also another surprise for them. Stood behind the blonde were 4 well known, also most feared basketball players since they made there debut in their middle school years. They are the Generation of Miracles.

"Kise, you're being too loud", Midorima Shintaro, former shooting guard of Teiko and current SG of Shutoko. His lucky item of the day was frog floaty.

"Neh, Kise-chin is annoying. Makes me want to crush you" Murasakibara Atsuhi, former center of Teiko and current center of Yosen.

"Awww, all you guys are mean. I just wanna see Kurokochii", Kise Ryota, former small foward of Teiko and current ace of Kaijo.

"Leave Tesu alone Kise. You're fucking annoying", Aomine Daiki, former power foward/ace Teiko and current ace of Toou.

"Daiki... Language, we are in plublic. And Ryota, please refrain from being loud", Akashi Seijuuro, former point guard and captain of Teiko. He's the current point guard and captain of Rakuzan. These 5 prodigies, and their phantom player, Kuroko, make up the GOM. During the time in Teiko, they are the most strongest and the most feared team, who won 3 consecutive national wins in their time. As the GOM walk towards them, Kise who notice Kuroko, and quickly runs towards.

"KUROKOCHII!", Kise yelled once again, who jumps at Kuroko. Kuroko quickly steps on the side, and Kise falls face first into the payment. The Seirin team sweatdrop at the action of blonde. No one understands Kise's obsession with their phantom player.

"Kise-kun, please refrain indecent acts", Kuroko complained, glaring down at the fallen player. Kise then has fake tears that appears in his eyes. The rest of the GOM approach the team. Seirin can still feel the strong aura that surrounds the entire freshmen. They have still much more present than them. Aomine wrap his arm around his former's light shoulder.

"Hey Tetsu, long time no see", Aomine greeted, with a huge smile on his face. Kuroko, of course put on his usually expressionless face. But, Kuroko was indeed happy to see that same smile Aomine always had when they were in the middle school.

"Nice to see you too Aomine-kun, but please you are too heavy. It's also nice to see, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun", Kuroko greeted his fomer light and his former teamates. Aomine let his arm off of the phantom player.

"Nice to see you too Kuroko. Today's lucky item of the day is a frog floaty nandayo", Midorima replies, holding his lucky item with right hand, while fixing his glasses with his left taped fingers.

"Kuro-chin, you're still short the last time I saw you", Muraskibara lazily respond, holding a bag full of maibo and chips. Murasakibara pats Kuroko's head with his free hand. A tick mark appeared on Kuroko's forhead, and slightly swatted his hand away.

"Please stop calling me short Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko angerly said.

"I can see you are well Tetsuya", Akashi intervened. Kuroko turn towards his former captain and smiles. He's happy that the old Akashi is back.

"Yes, I'm doing well Akashi-kun", Kuroko replies. Then, all of sudden Kise joined in, complaining that Kuroko didn't greet him. Kuroko sighs, already given up. Kuroko approches Kise, who was still on the floor and pats him on the head.

"Good to see you too Kise-kun", Kuroko finally greeted the copy cat player. Kise's eyes lit up like a christmas tree and jumped on Kuroko, and hug his small body while rubbing his cheek against the side of his head. At the scene, everyone thought, including the GOM, thought Kise looks like a pup who master came home. Kuroko jabs his finger tips into Kise yelp in pain and lets go of the player. Kuroko ask where is Momoi, Aomine says that she needed to go help out with her family.

"Anyways, why are you guys here", Kagami asked, looking at the GOM with a glint in his eyes. Especially at Aomine. It was no suprise that he and Aomine have a quiet a big rivalry against each other.

"We are here to see Kyoshichii come back", Kise replies, with his usually annoying cheerful voice.

 _"Kyoshichii?",_ the Seirin thought in unison, except of Kuroko and Kagami. Both know the reason why he uses the suffix _-chii_. But no one bother asking why, they choose to ignore the weird nickname

"How to you guys know anyways?", Hyuuga ask.

"Remeber, I was the one who sent Teppei to America for his knee surgery", Akashi informed.

"That's right", Riko said, of course Akashi would know. Seirin _awee_ at unision, remebering the reason why Kyoshi was able to get his knee surgery almost immidently.

"Anyways, he should be here soon nandayo", Midorima spoke up. Riko, then all of sudden remeber something, she then whispers to her team. Which left the GOM with a question mark over their head. Then, the entire Seirin approach Akashi, who raised an eyebrow with amusement. All of them, surprising Kuroko and Kagami bows in front of him.

"Thank you so much Akashi-san/Akashi-kun", the Seirin thanked in unision. Akashi's eyes widen slightly, then soften at the gesture.

"No, I should be the one to thank you Seirin team. With your teammate work, I wouldn't be able to face my 'other self' and revert back to my old self again. This the least I could do", Akashi replies, whom have smiled at them. The GOM's eyes widen at Akashi. It has been awhile since they seen Akashi smile. They last time they saw that smile was back in 2nd year of Junior, so its been awhile. An occur thought that appears in all the GOM's head. It was them who brought them back to their old self. The one's who enjoy basketball, and the one Kuroko will always approve. aLl of them are happy, including Midorima and Muraskibara, that Kuroko found a team that will treasure him, not as a teammate, but also a friend. Then, the unexpected happen. The entire GOM, aside from Kuroko, bowed back to the Seirin team.

"Thank for you all you've you done", the entire GOM thanked. The entire Seirin team were shocked and confuse why there the ones to be thanked.

"You guys don't have to thank us", Hyuuga said.

"Yea, if it weren't Akashi, we won't be able to play with Kyoshi once again", Riko explained.

"But you Seirin team brought us back to our old self nandayo", Midorima countered.

"And we've been totally asshole to you guys too", Aomine said after.

"You were always an asshole, Ahomine", Kagami snickered, which of course made Aomine mad.

"WHAT YOU SAID BAKAGAMI!", Aomine yelled. Both pulled each other's collared shirt of their uniform. Then, Kagami head got slap from Riko and Aomine got his ear pulled by Akashi.

"Daiki/Kagami... We are in plublic please don't make unnesscary problems", both Riko and Akashi said in unision, with a hint of irratation in their tone of their voice.

"Neh Kuro-chin", Murasakibara laziy called for Kuroko. Kuroko turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko replies.

"You got yourself a good team", Murasakibara thanked, who then opens a maibo, then lazily chews it in his mouth. Kuroko was then suprirsed that even the childlike Muraskaibara can also give respect and give compliments once in awhile. Kuroko smiles back at Muraskibara and bow slightly, showing thanks.

"Kurokochii you do indeed have a good team. But next time we won't lose again", Kise said with determined.

"Neither am I, Kuroko nandayo", Midorima said after.

"Tetsu, next time we face on the court, I'll win for sure"

"I'll win, even against you Kuro-chin"

"Tetsuya, I won't be easily be defeated next time. So be prepare"

Kuroko then looks at his former teammates, and smile that all of them changed for the better. All whom have revert back to their old selves. Eventhough Kuroko doesn't really show it, he's happy that he can see the same fire in all their eyes with determination.

"Hai, I accept ally our challenges", Kuroko replies.

"Don't go easy on us", Riko said.

"We will win next time", Hyuuga said after.

"All these challenges, I'm glad I came to Japan", Kagami said. All of Seirin has fire in their eyes, that they too won't be easily defeated. Even going agaisnt each GOM once again. They know that they all have to work hard so they can stay on top once again.

"Don't forget about me too", a familiar voice called out. The Seirin and GOM turn towards the familiar voice. Coming out from the tunnel, was an all too familiar face, Iron Heart, Kyoshi Teppei, whom he was carrying a backpack and large duffle bag.

"Kyoshi-san/Senpai", both side shouted, aside from the GOM. The Seirin team ran towads their team's founder and jumps in his awaiting arms. Tears of joy had appear on some of the players eyes. Who wouldn't be after not able to see their player for a month since Winter Cup.

"I missed you guys so much", Kyoshi chuckled. Then, Hyuuga punch him on the shoulder.

"Itai... Hyuuga", Kyoshi complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"Took you long enough", Hyuuga replies, but then smiles. As captain, he's glad that he can play with the team once again.

"Senpai, I can see you look oaky", Kagami said, with a huge grin on his face.

"i'm fine and well. Let's all go to Maji cause I'm starving", Kyoshi nods with agreement. Everyone nods. The GOM approaches Kyoshi and welcomes him bakc to Japan, and told him that they are ready to face him next time on the court.

* * *

Maji Burgers (Still Normal POV)

Both Seirin and GOM sat in different tables, and of course Aomine and Kagami ordered the most and try to compete who can eat the most. No one can understand how they can eat that much food. Both of them apprently have bottomless stomach. Then, Kuroko was the last to order his food, or rather just a simple milkshake.

"Tetsu, sit with us. It would be like old times", Aomine called. Kuroko then turns towards his current teammates for approval, Riko smiles and nods. Kagami was about to complain, until Hyuuga slaps the bag of his head. Kuroko then sits next to Aomine. The table was set Kise sat across of Aomine, Mursakibara sat across from Kuroko. On the outer side was Midorima and Akashi. Midorima was in between Kise and Aomine, and Akashi was in between Muraskibara and Kuroko. Akashi then turns towards Kuroko, who notice that he has only got a vanilla milkshake.

"Testuya, you should eat more. You still have that unhealthy habit of just ordering just a single vanilla milkshake", Akashi complained. Kuroko, who just sips on his beloved vanilla milkshake, trying to pretend that he didn't hear it.

"Aka-chin is right, here have some", Murasakibara agreed, and he gave Kuroko 2 banana split. Then Aomine gave Kuroko 2 cheesebuger, while Kise gives Kuroko water, so he could stay hydrated.

"Ano... I can't eat this all", Kuroko complained.

"You need to eat Kuroko. Stop being stubborn nandayo", Midorima countered. Kuroko remainds emotionless, and only stared at his tray full of food that he knows he can't finish. The entire team Seirin just stares at the action.

"They are treating him like a little kid", Kagami whispers to Izuki. Izuki nods with agreement.

"Well, Kuroko needs to eat more", Kyoshi said, taking a bite of his burger. Hyuuga took a sip of his cola, and then replies.

"You're right on that. But I never seen the GOM act like this before. Especially towards Kuroko",

"I think it's kinda cute when you look at", Riko pointed at the table at the side of them. The team turned towards the table, and food immidently dropped out of their mouth at the sight they are seeing. Apprently, Aomine was nudging a cheesebuger on Kuroko's lips, while Kuroko is make big fuss about. Then Midorima stood up, and took Kuroko's milkshake from his tray. Kuroko eye's widen.

"Midorima-kun, please give me back my vanilla milkshake", Kuroko said, trying to reach for the vanilla milkshake that was hovering over his head.

"As I said before Kuroko. Stop being stubborn and eat more. I'll give your milkshake if you finish your plate of food", Midorima said, walking back to his chair, milkshake in hand. Kuroko then turns towards Akashi with puppy dog eyes. Akashi shook his head.

"No Tetsuya. Shintaro is correct, you need to eat more. Drink the water Ryota provided for you. After you're down, then you could have your milkshake back", Akashi lectured. Kuroko looks down at his tray of food that he must consume. Kuroko took the cheesebuger that Aomine was poking him with still, then sighs. He slowly took a bite of the cheesebuger.

"Never expect for Midorima to be so motherly", Koganei whispered to his team. Midorima then glares at the car face player.

"I heard that nandayo. I only did it because Kuroko is being stubborn as always", Midorima complained. Both Seirin and GOM sweat drop.

 _"Tsudere",_ both sides thought.

"By the way, Kyoshi here's your plane ticket for Miyagi tomorrow for the training camp", Riko gave Kyoshi the plane ticket.

"Thanks Riko", Kyoshi thank, taking the plant ticket from her. Hearing training camp and Miyagi at the same sentence, the GOM turns.

"You Seirin are going to the Joint Training at Miyagi tomorrow", Kise ask.

''Yes we are Kise-kun", Kuroko replies.

"YAY! I'm going to spend a week with Kurokochii", Kise cheered.

"Wait, you're going too?!", Kagami shouted.

"Hai", Kise said.

"Ewww, then I'm going to see Bakagami then", Aomine complained.

"Not you too Ahomine", Kagami cringed.

"It's not like I want to go. But my team as well are going to Miyagi for the training camp as well", Midorima enters the convestion, while fixing his glasses with his taped fingers.

"My coach is going to kill me if I don't go tomorrow", Mursakibara said, while eating a his last ice cream sundae.

"Well, I guess the entire GOM are seeing you guys tomorrow", Akashi announced. The Seirin's jaw dropped, well, this was unexpected. But, all of them are happy they are able to face strong oppnents, espcially the GOM.

"Ano... May I have my vanilla milkshake?", Kuroko jumped out of no where. The both sides screamed, except for Akashi who only flinched as the unexpected phatom spoke. Midorima looks down at Kuroko's tray, and he indeeds finshed his food. Midorima then passes Kuroko's milkshake back to him. Kuroko excitedly took the milkshake from his hand and continues enjoy the contents inside.

"We are gonna have an exciting week", Kyoshi said, as he finishes up his food. Both side contiued to talk to each other about the training camp tomorrow. But little did they know, a certain someone will also be returning as well.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Please reiview and share your thought of the story. See you guys next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Airport

**Welcome Back Everyone! For those who read this chapter eariler, I forgot to add Momoi DX I didn't want to redo the chapter, so instead I make that she couldn't make it. But... She going to have a reason why she couldn't make it! It will be a surprise LOL**

 **This chapter is gonna full of cute and awwwwww moments XD**

 **Enjoy and here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Normal POV

Today is the day that the 6 chosen schools are headed out to Miyagi for the joint training camp. Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoko, Toou, Yosen and Rakuzen were the chosen, and all the schools are headed out to the airport that is located. Seirin arrives at the airport. Everyone was tired looking, due to waking up early in the morning.

"Man... This is too early", Kagami yawns. Kagami has blood shot eyes, indicating that he didn't get any sleep.

"Kagami-kun, you didn't get any sleep again, did you", Kuroko notices.

"Kuroko, shut up", Kagami glares down at Kuroko.

"He's like a little kid whose excited for a field trip", Izuki laughs. Kagami turns his gaze towards Izuki and frowns. Kyoshi joins in and laughs as well. Riko and Huuyga were too tired to insult Kagami, so instead they just stayed quiet, and not care.

"Senpai, what gate are we headed to anways", Kagami ask, while yawning. Riko pulls out her plane ticket, and looks at the gate number on her ticket.

"It says that we are at gate 23", Riko replies. The Seirin nodds, then continues their walk through the airport. As their destination apporaches, Kyoshi notices that Shutoku were already. Some of their starter players were already fast asleep on the chairs. Takao Kazunari, Shutoku's Hawk Player and also Midorima's partner was fast asleep on floor with his mouth wide open, with drool coming down on the corner of his mouth. The only ones who were awake were Shutoku's coach, Masaaki Nakatani, who sat down reading the newspaper, while quietly sipping a coffee. The other was Midorima, who sat down on the chair near a past out Takao. On his lap was a baby blue folded blanket, his lucky item for the day, didn't notice Seirin as the came into view.

"Are, Shutoko team is already", Kyoshi was the first to notice. Midorima looks up, and notices Seirin and sighs.

"Ugh, you guys are here nandayo. There goes my peace and quiet", Midorima insults.

"What you say?!", Kagami yelled. Kuroko then jabs his finger tips into his side. Kagami screetch in pain.

"Kagami-kun, you are being too loud. Some of the Shutoko players are trying to sleep", Kuroko said.

"You didn't have to jab me on the side for that", Kagami retorts back. Its then meet with a hard slap on the back of the head, but non other than Riko. Riko glares up and Kagami.

"Kuroko-kun is right, you are being too loud and rude", Riko replies. Midorima then closes the book he was reading, got up and walk towards Seirin. On his left had was the baby blue blanket that was on his lap earlier.

"Good morning Midorima-kun", Kuroko greeted, while polietly bows.

"Morning to you too Kuroko", Midorima greeted as well. Then turn towards the rest of Seirin.

"Good morning to you all as well"

"Morning" the Seirin team said as well. Midorima looks down on his watch, and it was 3:30am.

"You all here pretty early nandayo", Midorima said.

"Well we wanted to be here early so we can have some sleep at least", Huugya replies. Midorima nods, and turns back to Kuroko. He notices that Kuroko was ready to past out from being so tired.

"Kuroko, your're gonna past out again nandayo", Midorima commented.

"Gomensai Midorima-kun. I'm feeling a bit tired myself for waking up so early", Kuroko replies.

"Well, let's head towards to the chairs and catch some sleep", Kyoshi announced.

"Let's catch some Z's", Izuki cheered, but was ignored by his team. They were too tired to hear Izuki's stupid puns as well. Midorima turns his back and goes back to seat near Takao. Seirin soon then follows back, and took their seat. Kagami and Hyuuga quietly fell asleep as soon as they sat down, while Izuki choose to sleep on the floor, while Kyoshi and Riko decides to sit next to Shutoku's coach and have small chit chat. Kuroko decides to sit next to Midorima, well at least 1 chair way from him.

"I didn't say you can sit next to me Kuroko", Midorima complains. Kuroko looks up at Midorima with his usually deapanned expresion, but has slightly dark under eye lids due to lack of sleep.

"I was only curious on what book you were reading", Kuroko answers.

"The book I'm reading is on astrology and constellation", Midorima replies, eyes glued down on the book. Kuroko nods and said nothing after. About 10 mins., Midorima notices something warm appeared on the left side of his leg, he looked down and nearly fell out of his chair. Kuroko was fast asleep, and his head was touching Midorima's left leg. Kuroko was curled up like a baby. Being so small for a boy his age, especially a basketball player, took only 3 chairs.

"Kuroko, wake and move more down. You're touch my leg nandayo", Midorima said, while lightly shaking the phantom player. Kuroko stirred in his sleep, and lightly shivered from being too cold. Can't help it when there is air conditioning in the airport and was still winter. Midorima glares down at the sleeping figure, and sighs. Midorima notices that Kuroko was cold, and remebers what Oha-Asa says this morning.

 ** _Today Cancer rank 4th, be sure to be nice to all your friends. Both new and old. Lucky item of the day is a teal blue blanket. Want to increase luck, be sure to share your lucky item with a fellow Aqaurius who rank 1st place today._**

He unfolds his teal blue blanket and places over the sleeping Kuroko. As soon as the blanket covers Kuroko, he immidently snuggles into blanket, and moves his head to place on top of Midorima's lap. Midorima quickly blushes at the action of the phantom player, and tries to pry Kuroko off of him. But it was no use, Kuroko was gonna stay there. Giving up, Midorima turns back towards back to the book he was reading. Taking slight peak at the player on his lap, Kuroko looks like a small child. He looks quiet adorable, not that Midorima will ever admit it.

 _"It's not like I care for Kuroko nandayo",_ Midorima thought as he went back to reading his book. Everyone knows Midorima cares for his friends, its just that he's just being a stubborn tsudere.

"KUROKOCHII! WHERE ARE YOU SUU~~", Kise yell _"It's not like I care for Kuroko nandayo",_ Midorima thought as he went back to reading his book. Everyone knows Midorima cares for his friends, its just that he's just being a stubborn tsudere.

"KUROKOCHII! WHERE ARE YOU SUU~~", Kise called out. A giant tick mark appeared on Midorima's forhead.

"Itai!", Kise cried out in pain. Midorima looks up, and sees that Kise's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio of Kaijo, kicked the copy cat player, who fell on the floor face first.

"Kise you are too loud in the morning", Kasamatsu complained. Fake tears appeared on Kise's face, while rubbing his back to lessen the pain on his back. Then, dark hand punch the top of the unexpected copy cat.

"Kise! You're too fucking loud moron", Aomine glared at the poor player.

"That hurt Aominechii", Kise said, rubbing his head. More tick marks appeared on Midorima's forhead.

"Kise, Aomine. Lower your voices nandayo. People are trying to sleep idiots", Midorima called out. Aomine and Kise turned towards Midorima who has his back face them.

"Shut up megane tsudere", Aomine insulted. Both Shutoku and Kaijo sweat drop. They can never understand the personalities of the GOM players, not at all.

"Shut up Ahomine. I'm not a tsudere", Midorima hissed.

 _"Such a liar",_ Kaijo and Toou thought at once. Kise got up and and quickly runs towards Midorima, who continued reading his book.

"Ohayoo Midorimachii", Kise greeted, as soon as Midorima came into view, Kise stood still with wide eyes.

"WAH! WHY IS KUROKOCHII SLEEPING ON YOUR LAP!?", Kise pointed out, then drop to the floor and throws tatrum. Both Toou and Kaijo players raise an eyebrow, but Aomine eyes widen and run towards Midorima and he too spot Kuroko sleeping soundly on Midorima's lap. His head snuggled into Midorima's stomach.

"THE HELL MIDORIMA!", Aomine yelled. Midorima looks up and glares at both Kise and Anomine.

"Be quiet you two. As you can see Kuroko is sleeping, and I merley just putting up with. Cancers are rank 4th place today, and I merley want to increase my luck by staying next to an Aquarius who ranks 1st today", Midorima explains. Kise and Anomine weren't ammused at all. Kise got up, and walks towards a sleeping Kuroko. Kise bends down, and poke Kuroko's cheek softly.

"Oi, Kise leave Kuroko alone", Aomine said, and he walks over to Kuroko. Kuroko stirred a bit, but did not wake. So instead, he snuggle even closer to Midorima's stomach. Midorima of course hides his embarrement behind his book. Kise has hearts in his eyes.

"By the way Aomine, where is Momoi? Isn't she suppose to come on the training camp as well", Midorima ask. Momoi Satsuki was the former manager of the Teiko and the current manager of Toou.

"Momoi has to something to do something in the morning. But she said she's coming later on in the afternoon", Aomine replies, gazing down at Kuroko. Midorima nods, and continues reading his book.

"Kuroko is so cute", Kise said, as he pulls out his phone and took a picture of Kuroko's sleeping face. Aomine, decides he took one as well. But instead he sat down in front of Kuroko and took a selfie of himself and Kuroko doing the peace sign. Toou and Kaijo team look at the odd scene, the decides not say anything, so instead they walk to chairs far from the GOM and decides to catch some z's. Some sat on the chairs, and some on the floor, leaving their captains. Both captains of Kaijo and Toou exchanged glances at one another.

"I can never understand Kise's strange obsession over the phantom player", Kasamatsu comment. Imayoshi Shoichi, captain of Toou, places his hand on his chin and nods.

"Quite strange indeed. Even I'm surprise to see Aomine to be fond over the little player as well", Imayoshi replies. The scene shown in front of them is Midorima ignoring Kise complaints on letting Kuroko sleep on his lap instead. While Aomine insults Kise that he's a being a big pervert.

"By the way where are our coaches and club advisor at anyways", Kasamatsu ask, as he notice that the adults where missing. Even Seirin and Shutoku's coaches nand class advisor are missing.

"They are talking with our coaches and class advisor at a coffee shop near here", a new voice appeared. Kasamatsu and Imayoshi turned and see that Rakuzan and Yosen's team appears. It was Akashi who spoke up.

"Akashi", both Kasamatsu and Imayoshi in unsion. Akashi smiles and the captains, and apporaches them. Muraskibara follows as well, carrying a bag filled with his usually snacks and eating some potatoe chips. The rest of their respected decides not to interven and would catch some sleep.

"Good morning Yukio and Shoichi", Akashi greeted. Both bow slightly at the former captain of the GOM.

"Ohayoo~", Murasakibara sleepily said, as he continues eating.

"Atushi, please do not speak with your mouth full. It's very rude", Akashi scolded.

"Hai Aka-chin" Mursakibara replies. Akashi then turns his former teammates, and notices that they are being quite loud, but not loud enough to bother the other sleeping players. Akashi sighs at the sight of his fomer team.

"I can see that my fomer teammates are causing unnescary ruckus as usually", Akashi said.

"Well, Kise is always causing trouble, so it's no big surprise at all"

"And Aomine is always bratty player"

"I apologize for my former teammate rude behavior", Akashi appologize. Both captain were surprise at the sudden apology. Especially from the fearsome Red Emperor that their respected GOM player named him, and some other rather nasty names. Both their GOM players told them the story that Akashi has a split personality, but after Winter Cup, he's back to his old self. But still uses the first name basic to show that he still well feared in the youth basketball circuit.

"Aka-chin, I'm going to crush Kise, he's being too loud", Muraskibara said, as he walk towards the rest of the GOM players. Akashi then says don't cause trouble as well, and let Muraskibara go off. As Muraskibara walk towards his formmer teammates, his eyes widen.

"Neh~Aka-chin you need to come see this", Muraskibara called out. Akashi raised an eyebrow and he excuse himself and goes off to see his old team. Kasamatsu and Imayoshi will never understand GOM players, they are monster on the court, but off the court, they are just normal teenagers. Both decides they should catch some sleep as well, and goes off to find a seat/place to take a short nap.

"Ohayoo~", Muraskibara greeted his old team, Midorima, Kise and Aomine turned as see the giant purple titan.

"Ohayoo Muraskibarachii"

"Sup Murasakibara"

"Muraskibara, still eating sweets early in the moring nandayo", Midorima complains as he stared at Muraskibara's bag full of sweets. Muraskibara ignores the complaint, but only stares at Kuroko who is currently sleeping soundly on Midorima's lap.

"Are~ Why is Kuro-chin sleeping on your lap", Muraskibara ask, as he pulls out a lolipop out of his bag and popped into his mouth. Red appeared on Midorima's cheeks, which came unnotice by Kise and Aomine who just laugh.

"Well, it's Kuroko's fault for sleeping on me. It's not like I have choice. My luck will grealty increase if I share my lucky item with a Aqaurius, which is teal blue blanket", Midorima explained. Muraskibara has a questioning look on his face but choose not to say anything after, since its too troublesome to ask.

"What do we have here? I didn't know you were this sly Shintaro", Akashi said, as he came into view. Akashi has a trade mark smirk and his face, which made Midorima scowl at his former captain. Kise and Aomine laugh even more, which earned a deadly glare from Midorima.

"I am just merely increasing my luck today", Midorima replies, putting his book down.

 _"Being Tsudere as always",_ his former teammates thought. Akashi sat down next to Midorima, and picks up the book that Midorima was reading.

"It's good to see you Akashichii"

"Akashi what time is it anways", Aomine ask, who sat the seat near Kuroko's legs. Akashi pulls at his phone and it was 4:15am.

"It's 4:15 am. Our coaches and class advisor should be back soon", Akashi replies.

"Daiki, where is Satsuki?", Akashi added.

"Satsuki couldn't make it, but she's coming later on the afternoon. She has something to do", Aomine replies. The rest of GOM talk about their time in their respected, and always keep stealing small glances at their cute former phantom player. It was like the good old times in Teiko, where they sit down after practice and talk their lives and just... be teenagers. 5 mins. later, the missing adults and Riko came back into view.

"Okay everyone, we're back", Shirogane Eiji, coach of Rakuzen announced.

"Wake up everyone. We are gonna board soon", Araki Masako, coach of Yosen said after.

"Be sure everyone is accounted for. Make sure you have all your things", Takeuchi Genta, coach of Kaijo said.

"As soon as your done, go to your respective teams and wait by the entrance before going into plane", Coach Nakatani spoke.

"It will be 3 hour flight so, be sure to rest more, because we will have a big announcement when we get there", Harasawa Katsunori, coach of Toou said. The GOM nods, and Midorima lightly shook Kuroko, so that he could wake up.

"Kuroko, time to wake up", Midorima said, but Kuroko only stirred but didn't wake up.

"Kurokochii time to wake, we need to head soon", Kise said. Kuroko then opens up one eye, and looks up to see his former teammates looking down up.

"Good morning everyone", Kuroko greeted, as he stood up, he saw that his old team were staring at him. Or rather his monsterous bed head.

"Kuro-chin, your bedhead is all over the place", Muraskibara commented. Kise and Aomine nods his head with agreement. Kuroko looks at his phone screen, and he indeeds have really bad bedhead.

"Testsuya, gather your things and head back to your team. We are headed out soon", Akashi announced. Kuroko nods and gather his things. He then notices that Momoi wasn't around.

"Ano.. Where is Momoi-san?", Kuroko ask as he gathers his things.

"Satsuki will be coming later on in the afternoon", Akashi replies. The rest of GOM gather their things, and headed back to their respected teams. The GOM respected teams coaches and club advisor said their announcements, and stood in line before entering the line.

"Kagamu-kun, did you get some sleep at least", Kuroko ask to his current light.

"Yea, still sleep more on the plane. Still pretty tired", Kagami yawns. As Seirin was the last to enter the plane, he notices that the GOM players sat in the middle row, while rest of Yosen sat behind them, and Shutoku sat in front of them. On the left side were Rakuzen and Kaijo and the other was Toou.

"Kurokochii sit with us, it will be like good old times", Kise said, beckoning for Kuroko to come.

"Come Tetsuya, I ask the coahces if it were alright that we can sit together. They approve", Akashi said. Kuroko turns towards Riko, who smiles. Kagami, on the other hand was against the idea.

"Kuroko come on, were are partners", Kagami complains. Kuroko ignores his light, and walk towards the GOM. The rest of Seirin walk towards Toou, while Hyuuga drags an angry Kagami away. They sat down in front of Toou.

"Kuro-chin sit next to me", Mursakibara said. Kuroko gave a smile, and sat next to Muraskibrara. Kise complained that he wanted to sit next to Kuroko, but earned a glare from Akashi, who he quickly sulk back into his seat. The line were Mursakibara, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Kise and Aomine. Aomine and Kagami gave each other glares and heated insults. Which was quickly stopped by Akashi and Riko.

 **Ladies and gentlman please buckle up as we are ready to take off. Be sure have your belongs on the top of the counter above the seat. Relax and enjoy, it will be a 3 hour flight from Tokyo to Miyabi.**

The basketplayer buckled up and drifted off to sleep as soon as the plane took off. Most of the players have fallen asleep. Others were chat for bit with their teams and with the other players. About an hour into the flight, the 6 basketball team have fallen asleep. Muraskibara went to bathroom 5 mins after the flight took place, due to the fact he ate too many snacks, and he has air sickness. As soon as he came back he notices that Kuroko has Midorima's blanket covering him again. Midorima and Akashi were leaning against each other fallen alseep. Muraskibara notices that both Midorima and Aakshi shivered from the cold, even with their jerseys on. He deciedes and pull out his jersey and cover both Midorima and Akashi since his jersey is big enough to cover them both.

Kise was leaning against Aomine chest, Aomine leands agaisnt his arm rest, with his mouth wide open. Unknowiling, Aomine puts his other arn around Kise, which Kise snuggle into the warm embrace. Muraskibara got back to seat. As soon as he got into his seat, Kuroko leans agaisnt him. Murasaki surprise at the contact, but instead, he puts his arm around Kuroko and drifted into sleep. Kuroko woke up a few minutes after and notice Muraskibara has his arms around him. Kuroko sees the the blanket that Midorima used on him ealier. Kuroko saw that he doesn't have his jersey one, he turns and then smiles. Midorima and Akashi were using his jersey. Kuroko the pulls the blacket and wrap the blanket around himself and Muraskibara, and soon drifted back into sleep.

 **Ladies and gentleman** **were are apporaching Miyabi airport in about 30 mins.**

With the announcement being said, Kyoshi and Himuro Tatsuya, Yosen's ace and Shooting Guard awoke. Himuro notices that Kyoshi have woken up.

"We are almost there Teppei-san", Himuro said, Kyoshi yawns and agrees with him. Notincing someone snapping a picture, both Kyoshi and Himuro, and it was Takao who had his phone out snapping pictures of the GOM players.

"What's going on?", Kyoshi and Himuro ask in unision. Takao shushed them, and pointed at the GOM players who were sleeping soundly. Earning a question looking, both Kyoshi and Himuro stood up and look over at the sleeping players, and eyes widen. Hearing the loud gasp and snickers of the 3 players, have akwaken the rest of the basketball players and adults. Everyone was awake aside from the GOM players.

"What do we have here?", Wakamatsu Kosuku, Toou's center, snickered at the sight before hand. All the basketplayers, quickly pulls out their phone and snap pictures of their respected kouhis. Kagami glares at them, but it was kinda cute to see the scene that played out in front of them. Muraskibara and Kuroko were cuddling under the blanket, with Kuroko sleeping into Murasakibara chest's while his chin resting Kuroko's head. Midorima and Akashi were leaning agaisnt each other, with Akashi resting Midorima's shoulder, while Midorima's head was resting of his head, with Muraskibara's jersey covering the both of them. Kise's body was leaning into Aomine's chest who has his arms folded up and have his mouth wide open. While Aomine has one arm holding his head up on the rest, while the other were wraping arpund Kise's body, who also have his mouth wide open.

"I will never let Shin-chan live it down", Takao whispered.

The other players only gaze at the GOM players. It was the first time, or in fact anyone has seen their GOM player, aside from Kuroko look so vunerable. They look almost normal. Right there and then, they weren't the fearsome GOM players that everyone feared, but rather just normal kids. The GOM will always have a bond that no one can never understand, even the GOM's respected partners could understand. There is many things that have yet to learn about GOM players. But... It will be sooner than they think.

* * *

 **WOW! This was a long chapter XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy story so far!**

 **Next week will show the appreance of a very special basketplayer that the Generation of Mircales respect and adore :3**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: A BIG SURPRISE!

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Thank you those who review and favorite my story, it made me really happy :3**

 **This chapter you all been waitng for! The appreance of of a very special basketball player!**

 **This gonna be a long chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Normal POV (Miyagi Airport)**

Some of the GOM memebers woken up from their slumber. Akashi was the first to woken up. As he slowly open his eyes, he notices that the other players, including the coaches and class advisor where staring down at them. With a yawn, he rub his eyes.

"What are you guys staring at?", Akashi ask, as he stretches out his arms. The basketball players quickly looks away and began to grabbing their things from the cabinets above the seats. Akashi raises and eyebrow, but decides not to say anything after. With another yawn, he looks around and notices that the rest of the GOM where still asleep. He looks down on his phone and notices that a big Yosen jersey was covering him. He looks to his right, and it was covering Midorima as well. Akashi turn and lightly shook Midorima.

"Shintaro, wake up. We just landed", Akashi said. Midorima groans, and opens one eye open.

"Akashi", Midorima replies, and rubs his eyes. He then notices that he was covered by a Yosen jersey.

"What the?", Midorima questions, as he looks at the jersey. He then turns to his right and Muraskibara was without his jersey, but was cuddling with a still sleeping Kuroko. Akashi looks at the same direction as Midorima and lightly chuckled at the sight of his 2 former teammates sleeping, and covered by Midorima's lucky item.

"They are quiet adorable aren't they", Akashi chuckled.

"I'm suprise that Murasakibara lend us his jersey to use"

"Surprising indeed"

"I do admit they do look adorable, unlike those 2 idiots over there", Midorima pointed to his left. Akashi turns to his left, and saw Kise and Aomine sleeping, with their mouths wide open. Both whom have drool over their mouths.

"Well, we need to wake the rest, so we can head out already. Our current teams are waiting", Akashi said. Midorima nods, and goes to wake up Muraskibara and Kuroko, while Akashi wakes up Kise and Aomine from their sleep.

"Oi, Muraskibara, Kuroko. Wake up, we just landed nandayo", Midorima said, as he got up from his seat and shake his former players. Kuroko lazily opens his eyes, and gaze up at Midorima who towers over them. Kuroko sat up and streches his arms.

"Good morning Midorima-kun", Kuroko greeted.

"Good morining Kuroko. Your bed head is still crazy as every"

"Gomenasai. I'll fix it right away", Kuroko replies as he combs out his hair. Kuroko then turns and tries to wake up Muraskibara. But it was no avail.

"Muraskibara-kun wake up, we need to head out now", Kuroko said, but still no avail. Then all of a sudden, Himuro appeared the other side of Muraskibara. He was carrying a bunch of Muraskibara's favorite snacks in a plastic. Leave it to Himuro to wake up his sleepy partner.

"I got this Kuroko-kun. Thanks you though", Himuro said. Kuroko smiles slightly and lightly bows. Midorima then tosses the giant Yosen jersey to Himuro, who quickly caught it with his other unoccupied hand.

"Here, that's Muraskibara's", Midorima said, as he walks over to the aisle and towards his current team. Himuro smiles, and bows to show thanks. Kuroko then realizes that he was still holding onto Midorima's luckly item. Kuroko quckly gathers his things and walks over to the Shutoku team.

"Midorima-kun, thank you for lending your blanket", Kuroko said with his usually monotone vocie. Midorima then hears snickers from his team and quickly took his lucky item frpm Kuroko. Fixing his glasses with his taped left hand.

"It's not like I want to. Oha-hsa told me to lend my luckly item to an Aqarius for extra luck", Midorima replies. Kuroko chuckles a bit. Then bows, and walks over to his current team, Seirin.

"Wow, I didn't realize you care Shin-chan", Takao teased.

"Shut up Takao", Midorima insulted, as he finishes grather his things, he turns and sees that Akashi is still trying to wake up both Kise and Aomine.

"Ryouta, Daiki, its time to wake up", Akashi said, but it earned and annoyed groan.

"Leave me alone, let me sleep", Aomine hiss. The entire basketball teams froze at the former ace of the GOM rude complient towards his former captain. Everyone then notices a menasing aura appearead the feared captain.

"What was that Daiki?", Akashi ask. After hearing the threat from his former captain, Aomine eyes shout open.

"I'm up!"

"That's what I thought. Wake up Ryouta", Akashi said, as he got up from his seat and moves to aisle towards his current team. Aomine groans and turns to his right and notice that his arm was still wrap around Kise. Aomine quickly removes his arm.

"Kise wake up idiot!", Aomine yelled in Kise's ear.

"Itai! THAT HURT AOMINECHII!",

"Idiot you were sleeping on me"

"EWWW THAT'S GROSS", Kise complained, and quickly rubs his shoulders, trying to get rid of of Aomine's _'germs'._

"Kise! You're too loud. Hurry up and get over hear or else I'm goint to hit you", Kasamatsu said. Kise quickly gathers his things, and head over to his current captain, so he wouldn't get hit. But as soon and he got there, Kasamatsu slapped the back of Kise's head, telling him that he was anooying and that he was still being too loud. Aomine lazy gathers his things and head over to his team. But as soon as he got there, he sees that his captain, Imayoshi, and the rest of the team snickering at him, and trying to hold back their laughs.

"What's so funny?", Aomine glared.

"Oh nothing", Wakamatsu replies, still trying to hold his laugh, Aomine still glaring, and decides to ignore it.

"Since everyone is awake, lets head out", Riko annouced. The basketball teams finish gather thier things, and head out to the exit and off the plane. As they got off the plane, the bystanders look awe at the top 6 teams of Japan. Some of them made comments too.

"Look, its the GOM and their current team"

"Can't believe they are all together"

"i thought they were rivals with each other"

"Awe Kise looks so hot!", one fangirl called out. Kise was about to waved until Kasamatsu spoke.

"Wave at them, I'm going to kick you"

Kise pouted and countinues walking through the airport. As they exited the airport, they saw that they were 2 buses. Both bus drivers hold up signs that shown, their respected schools. The first driver held up a sign that had Rakuzan, Yosen, and Kaijo, while the other sign has Seirin, Shutoku and Toou.

"Everyone go to your respected buses. Be have yourself since you players are respresenting your school", Coach Araki announced. The entire team of Kaijo turn towards Kise, who tilted his head with confusion. Kasamatsu sighs, as he made sure that Kise won't cause anymore trouble. Thank goodness that Kuroko was in other bus, so Kise won't cause trouble for his team, and Seirin team.

"The bus ride to the camp will take about an hour. It's 7:30am right, so we'll be there around 8:30-9am. Let's go", Coach Shirogane said after. The teams gather goes to their respected bus. Before boarding, the coaches and class adivsor made sure that the palyers were accounted for. When all players were accounted for, they board the bus for their hour drive from the airport to the camp that was held high in the mountains. Midorima notices that Takao was unsually quiet for awhile. He turns and notices that was he was on his phone, laughing.

"What are you laughing so much?", Midorima questions, Takao looks and giggles.

"Oh nothing. I just sending a funny pictures to a friend", Takao replies. Midorima raises an eyebrow, but decides not to say anything.

 _"This going to be a long bus ride",_ Midorima thought to himself.

* * *

 **Tokyo Airport (Normal POV 2 hours ago)**

Momoi was waiting at the terminal awaiting her flight to Miyabi to leave. She looks at her phone, and it was 4:50am. She was sitting by herself. It was boring that she had to stay back, but it was a request from a very special friend. Then all of sudden, someone patted her head. Momoi thought it was a pervert trying to hit on her. But, when the stranger rubs her head in gentle manner. The hand was all to familiar to her. She looks up, and smiles.

"Senpai", Momoi said, as she got up and jump into the stranger's arms. Tears appear on her eyes, as she cries into his chest. The stranger surprise at the sudden tears, but wraps his arms around the small girl. More tears came down like waterfalls, as the stranger holds her tigther, but not tight enough to crush her.

"Hey Satsuki-chan", the stranger said, as he rubs her back.

"I miss you so much", Momoi said, as she still cries into his chest. The stranger lifts her face up, with his other free hand hand goes in his pockets and grabs handkerchief, and wipes away the tears from her eyes. Momoi looks up at the stranger's eyes, and smiles.

"I miss you too Satsuki-chan", the stranger's replies.

"You know it's rude to make a lady cry you know", a familiar voice called. Both turned and smiles.

"Nice to see you coach", Momoi said. The stranger lets her go, and she jumps into the elderly man's awaiting arms.

"Nice to see you too Momoi-san", the elder man spoke. The elder man and the stranger lock gaze for a second and smile. The stanger walk up to the elder man and both shoke hands.

"I can see you are doing well now coach", the stanger said. The elder man smiles, he looks at his watch.

"We should board soon", the elderly man annouce. Both teens nods and gather their things and headed inside the airplane. As the sat down Momoi turn towards the stranger, he was a year older than her, asked;

"Are you ready to see them again"

"Yup. Can't wait to see my 6 brats", the young teen replies. Momoi laughs, at the comment as the waited out their trip to Miyagi.

* * *

 **Miyagi Training Camp (Present Time Normal POV)**

The hour bus drive was long and boring for all the basketball teams. In the first bus, Kise was complaing that he wanted to stay in the same bus Kuroko, but which earned a huge lecture from Akashi. Kasamatsu was a bit jealous that Kise can instantly obey his former capatain. Mursakibara was complaining that he ran out of snacks, and that the bus ride was boring him. Akashi then scolded Muraskibara that he's being rude to other basketplayers, and that he needs to be paitent. The entire Yosen were surprise that Akashi can subdue a giant crybaby like him. The other bus wasn't doing anything better either. Aomine and Kagami couldn't stop bickering with each other.

"One on One, Ahomine"

"What you say Bakagami?!"

"What you calling Bakagami, AHOMINE?!"

"Will you both idiots shut up already! It's annoying nandayo", Midorima complained. The 3 teams were getting major headaches from the two.

"What you say tsudere?!" Both Aomine and Kagami shouted in unision, then glares at each other once again. Midorima was already annoyed as it is, so he didn't continue the arguement. It was futile to stop the two basketball idiots. Poor Kuroko was stuck in the middle of two power forwards. Then all of sudden, Kuroko jabbed both Aomine and Kagami on the side.

"Itai!" Both shouted in pain, and then glares down their former/current light.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Both of you are being very immature right now"

"It's all Ahomine's fault!"

"Shut up Bakagami! It's your fault idot!" Still continueing argue with each other. Giant tick has grown on on Kuroko's head. Then, Kuroko got up from his seat. Even though he has a usually deadpanned face, but it has more a meanacing and angry look to it.

"Enough you two. Stop it or else I'm going to ignite pass you both", Kuroko threaten. Both flinch at the sudden threat of the phantom player, and stop soon after. The 3 teams except for Midorima who was use seeing Kuroko angry everytime Aomine or Kise step out of line during their time in Teiko, so it was no surprise to him.

"I can't believe Kuroko can handle both of them", Takao asked Midorima.

"Years of practice. Kuroko does that when Aomine or Kise step out of line. Or when they go over board on the smallest things nandayo"

The rest of bus ride went smoothly for both buses. Finally, both buses arrived at their destination. The camp was held high in the mountain. But the camp wasn't your typical camp. As the team got off the bus, the amazed how big the camp was. The camp looked like a school. The only differnce was there's no classrooms. It has 3 gyms, a large swimming pool, 2 out door basketball courts, a cafeteria and bunch of cabins. The camp was surrounded by forest.

"Wow, this camp is big!", Izuki commented.

"Can't want to start playing basketball", Kagami said excitedly. As the teams gather up, a man around his 50's appeard at the front entrance of the camp.

"Greettings everyone, my name Takashi Hiroto, and I'm the camp's director", Director Takashi announced. The basketball teams bow to show respect to their elder.

"Thanks for having us here!", the entire backetball thanked. Director Takashi smiles and bows back.

"Please gather you're things and follow me to cafeteria", Director Takashi said, as he walks back into the camp. The teams follow soon after. It was about a 10 minute walk. As the enter the cafeteria, it had a big stage in the front. 7 tables were set up in the middle. 3 on each side and one in the middle. The basketball team were all seated while the middle table was occupied with the coaches and club advisor. Director Takashi appeared on the top on the stage, holding a microphone.

"Good morning! Thank you for joining coming out here. I have a few announcements. Right now, this camp wants to you members to get to know each other, so I have divided you players into the 5 cabins we have. Don't worry you are still able to play with your teams. We want you guys to get to know more of each other and want you guys to build friendships. Eventhough you players are rivals in the court, doesn't mean, you rivals off the court. So lets get started", Director Takashi said, as he pulls out the a list from his pocket. Director Takashi announced the cabin number and players that would sharing the same cabin.

 **Cabin 1:**

 **Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Midorima Shintaro**

 **Kise Ryouta**

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Murasakibara Atushi**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

After the announcement of the first cabin. Both were shocked.

"No way... The Generation of Miracles are back togther again", Kotaro Hayama, small foward of Rakuzan and one of the Uncrowned Kings said. All the GOM shown no emotion, except for Kise who was happy that he get to stay in the same cabin as Kuroko. The GOM's current partner can see the look their eyes that they are happy that they are able to staying with each other once again.

 **Cabin 2:**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 **Himuro Tatsuya**

 **Takao Kazunari**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Sakurai Ryo**

 **Kobori Koji**

"Alright I stay with Tatsuya", Kagami said. He's really happy that he was able to stay in the same cabin as his brother. Sakurai Ryo, Toou's shooting guard, wasn't all excited at all. He was really nevous and kept saying sorry for no apprent reason. Which annoyed some of his teammates.

 **Cabin 3:**

 **Mibuchi Reo**

 **Hyuuga Juunpei**

 **Imayoshi Shoichi**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Otsubo Taisuke**

 **Okamura Kenichi**

"All captains are going to stay in cabin", Izuki said.

"Mibuchi is not a captain though, but he's vice captain", Kyoshi said. Then all of sudden, Hyuuga felt eyes are staring right behind him. He turns and sees that Mibuchi Reo, Rakuzan's shooting guard staring at him. With hearts in his eyes. Hyuuga shutter at the unpleasant feelings.

 **Cabin 4:**

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka**

 **Nebuya Eikichi**

 **Kyoshi Teppei**

 **Wakamatsu Kosuke**

 **Fukui Kensuke**

 **Miyaji Kyoshi**

After the announcent, Kyoshi was happy that he'll make new friends, even though he all face them on the court. His 'roomamtes' for the week all think he's such an airhead, which is no surpise at all. But Kyoshi did is have his usually happy go lucky face.

 **Cabin 5:**

 **Wei Liu**

 **Hayakawa Mitsushiro**

 **Izuki Shun**

 **Kimura Shinsuke**

 **Susa Woshinori**

 **Hayama Kotaro**

When the finally cabin has been called, most of the players were excited to see their cabin and get to know the other players. The coaches and club advisory stayed in their own cabin room. Director Takashi looks at his and its 9am.

"Already everyone. Head towards your cabin and meet your new roommates. Rest for about an hour in your cabins. Be back at the cafeteria in before 10am for big announcemt. You're all dismissed", Director Takashi announced. The teams excuse themselves and head out to the cafeteria. As the last player left the room, Director Takashi's phone rang. He pulls out his phone, it was a text message.

 _Almost at the camp. We will be there in about 30 mins._

Director Takashi smiles at his phone and text immidently.

 _See you soon old friend_

* * *

 **Bus Ride (Normal POV 30 mins Earlier)**

Momoi was happy that they are almost at the training camp. Remebering the text message that Takao had sent her. She opens up her funny, and couldn't happy but fainted at of the cuteness of the pcitures that was send.

"What happen?", her senpai ask, looking at the side her. Momoi then shows 3 different pictures. The young teen grabs her phone and looks over at the picture. He couldn't help but smile. The first picture was Kuroko and Muraskibara cuddling together underneath the blanket. The 2nd was of Akashi sleeping on Midorima's shoulder, while Midorima's head was leaning on top of Akashi's head. And the 3rd he couldn't help but laugh. It was of Kise and Aomine, who ungraciously have their mouths wide open, with drool coming out of the corner of their mouths. But what made in more funny is that Aomine has his arm around Kise, and Kise was sleeping on top of Aomine's chest.

"Can't believe they let themself wide open", the yound teen questioned.

"Me neither"

"Send me the pcitures too"

"Hai Senpai"

As both continued commenting on the pcitures. The elder man said;

"We arrive" Both look up at the window and see that the camp came into view. Momoi then turns to her senpai and ask;

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, its been almost 3 years since I last saw them"

"I know"

"Ready to head out", the elderly man ask. Both teens nods, and got off the bus. Making sure they all have their things, as it was accounted for, the 3 head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Cafteria (Normal POV Present Time)**

The basketball players enter back into the cafeteria. Their coaches told them that they need to sit down with their new cabin mates, so they can get to know each other and try to get along with them. On the right was Cabin 2 and 3 sat on side while 4 and 5 sat on the other side. In the middle were the Generation of Miracles. Even though they broke up after their Junior Years, they still a very strong presence.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope you guys are well rested", Director Takashi ask. The players shout 'Yes!' in unision.

"Good! I also want to introduce a very good of friend of mine", Director Takashi said. The elderly man from earlier came out out of the side. All of the sudden, the GOM's eyes widen, even Akashi and Kuroko who rarely got surprise. All the GOM jumped out of the seat. It drawn the attention to the middle of the cafeteria.

"COACH SHIROGANE!", the GOM shouted. Coach Shirogane looks down, and spotted the 6 players who coach for them for almost 3 years, and smiles. It warm the hearts of the GOM seeing that their coach is doing alright after not able to see him for almost a year. Coach Shirogane continues to walk down, and stood next to Director Takashi.

"Hello everyone. I'm Coach Shirogane Kozo, and the former head coach of Teiko Junior High", Coach Shirogane announced. After that, the cafeteria was sent into and up roar.

"WHAT!"

All the players were so surprise to see at the elderly coach. This was the coach that the GOM was under. The coach was nothing like the players aside from the GOM , thought of. The elderly has a warm smile and have a very gently appreance. Who knew this man was the one who coach the GOM even before being called the Generation of Miracles.

"I know you all wondering, yes I did coach the Generation of Miracles. Even before they were called the Generations of Miracles", Coach Shirogane said. The players then stayed silent, with exceptions of a few whispers.

"This man coach the Generations of Miracles"

"He's nothing like what I expected to be"

"Coach Shirogane and I are close friends, and he was the one who orgainzed this whole event", Director Takashi announced. Coach Shirogane chuckled a bit, then turn towards the GOM players. The GOM were still surprise and still standing up.

"Well I did get some help from one very special basketplayer", Coach Shirogane said. He turn to his right, and young teen from player came into view. He was tall with short black hair, and light grey eyes. He turns towards the GOM players, whose eyes grown bigger in size and motuh open wide, and smirks. The GOM were too surprise to say anything. The other players were even more surprise that a player around their age who even made the GOM fall silence. The young teen approaches, who he shake hands with Director Takashi. Coach Shirogane patted his back.

"Hello everyone, my name is Nijimura Shuzo. If you have any questions about me feel free to ask", Nijimura announced. The GOM players' feet were glue to floor and mouth is now sown shut. All the other players, aside from the GOM notice the mood change in the GOM. One brave hand shot up. It was Kagami.

"You over there", Nijimura called out. Kagami stood up and shouted.

"Who are you anyways?", Kagami shouted. Kagami broke the trance that the GOM, and glares at the idiot known as Bakagami.

"What?", Kagami ask, noticing the glares from the GOM.

"Don't mind them. I was their former captain in Teiko", Nijimura announced, unfazed. All of the sudden, all the players stood up from their seat and shouted all together...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **DAMN, that was a long chatper XD**

 **I hope you enjoy the story so far LOL**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brats known as Miracles

**Welcome back everyone :3**

 **Thank you for those who review my story!**

 **YAY! Nijimura Shuzo has finally made is debut in the last chapter!**

 **I realize that both Rakuzen and Teiko coach have the same last name, whom are related. Teiko's coach will be Shirogane-san so it won't cause any confuscion. But will change in later on in the series. Sorry for the confusion guys :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cafeteria (Normal POV)**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the entire backetball teams, even the coaches called out as well. None of them know that there the student standing on stage with the Camp Director and former coach of Teiko was the the Captain of the Generation of Miracle. The one before Akashi became captain.

"Yes. I was the one who is charge of the Miracles. Though I was only 2nd year at that time", Nijimura announced, even more gasped echoed in the cafeteria. It was hard to believe this young teen, was the orginal captain of the GOM, and he was only in his 2nd year.

"Captain of Generation of Miracles"

"Can't believe he was only in his 2nd year, not his 3rd year"

"I didn't know there was captain before Akashi"

"Of course there was a captain before Akashi, he was only a 1st year in Junior High"

"Yea, but this was totally unexpected"

Many of the players whisper to each other. It was a big surprise to everyone to see the orignal captain of the GOM. The players look at the young teen. He didn't have the imitating aura that the GOM, aside from Kuroko have. He look just like your average high school student. Nijimura smirks, knowing it was a big surprise to all, especially to his beloved kouhis. It has been almost 3 years since he had last saw them. Nijimura looks down at his kouhis who still have shock filled in their eyes. He even surprise Akashi and Kuroko who normally won't be surprise with most things.

"Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atushi, and finally Kuroko Tetsuya. It's rude to ignore your former captain", Nijimura called out to his former teammates/kouhis. The entire cafeteria fell silent. Waiting for any of the GOM to say anything. Then, it was Kuroko who broke the silence.

"Gomensai Nijimura-senpai. We're surprise to see you again", Kuroko broke the silence. After hearing Kuroko spoke, the GOM broke out out the trance they were in, and re-adjust themselves. The entire cafeteria just stood there, still in shock that this one player can even shake the GOM players. Nijimura walk towards a pair of stairs that was on the right, and walk down. Then walk towards the table that held the GOM players. Still smirking, he looks up at each one of the players. A bit a jealous that most of them are taller than him, all except for Kuroko and Akashi. Nijimura sighs, then he gave them a warm and gently smile. He pulls the GOM players into a group.

"I miss you guys so much", Nijimura said, as tears are now starting to form into his eyes. The GOM were shock of the sudden group hug that their former captain initiated. Surpising the whole entire room, the GOM returned the hug.

"We miss you too Nijimura-senpai", Kuroko, who had the biggest smile on his face, filled with warmth and happiness. Seirin were shock to see that kind of face of their phantom player, who always have an emotionless expression on.

"Nijimurachii~I miss you too ssu~", Kise, who have tears falling out of his eyes. It wasn't fake tears he always use, but these were genuine tears of joy that shock Kaijo.

"Murachin, I have snacks. Let's eat them together", Murasakibara, rested his head on top of Nijimura's head. Yosen were surprise that Murasakibara would share any of his snacks to anyone.

"Senpai lets play basketball again", Aomine, who gave him a warm and gently smile, the same one that was not seen since his first year of Junior High. It shook the Toou to the core. Aomine who never show respect to his senpai in his team, or have a smile so gently.

"I miss you as well nandayo", Midorima, who surprising didn't let his tsudereness get in the way. Shutoko were jealous that Midorima can be so caring, he always been, but he always let his tsudere side get in the way of it.

"Captain, you gave us quite a shock there", Akashi, who has a small smile on his lips. There and then the entire cafeteria were astonish. Rakuzen especially. They though they were hearing things, when Akashi called him _'Captain',_ eventhough he himself is a captain. The GOM's current teams were so shock and surprise that their GOM player act so differently around their former captain. Nijimura was happy that his kouhis are doing well and well taken care of. He lets of his kouhis, and wipe the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Well, its a surprising reunion for the Generation of Miracles is it", Director Takashi announced. The players look up on the stage to see Director Takashi who held a smile back.

"It sure is", Shirogane-san said after. Shirogane-san then turn his clock at it was 10:15am. He turn to Director Takashi, showing the time.

"Well its 10:15am everyone. So we will being annoucing the schedule for today. Activies will be starting at 12pm so you have about a litter over and hour to rest for bit. On the mean time here's the schedule for today-

 **12pm-12:50pm : Lunch Time**

 **1pm-1:30pm : Warm ups**

 **1:40pm- 3:30pm : Practice Matches**

 **3:45pm-5pm : Group Game**

 **5:15pm-6:30pm : Pratice Matches**

 **7pm- 8pm : Group Game**

 **8:15pm-8:45pm : Dinner Time**

 **8:50pm-9:50pm : Free Time**

 **10pm : Lights Out**

"You have may notice that there is 2 Group Games. The group games are for grouping bonding with other players aside form your team. Until lunch, you are free to do as you please. Nijimura-kun", Director Takashi called. Njimura turns around and looks up at the Director.

"We need to dicuss and plan out what to do for the rest of the week, it will be short meeting", Shirogane-san said. Nijimura nods, and goes back up the stage.

"You are dismiss", Director Takashi annouced, while bowing. The players did the same. The 3 of them turns left the stage. Nijimura gave on last look towards the GOM, a smile he gave and disappear off the side of the stage. As soon as they left, the other teams surround the GOM players, and bombard them with all kinds of questions.

"That was your captain?!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a captain before Akashi?"

"He's not as scaring looking as you guys"

"What was he like in Junior High"

The GOM players stayed quiet. It was still shock for them to see Nijimura again. But all the questions the other players are asking them starting to irrate them. Kuroko, whom doesn't like being the center of attention and be crowed around, starting to feeling uncomfortable. Seeing Kuroko tense, Akashi steps in.

"Everyone please be quiet, you're giving us headaches when you all talk at once", Akashi glared, everyone froze.

"Yes, Nijimura-senpai was our senpai back in Teiko nandayo"

"And yes, he was our captain before Akashi became captain. So shut up and stop asking. It's giving me a fucking headache"

"Daiki language. So please, stop asking. Come guys, we need to finish unpacking. Shintaro, care to join me in a game of Shogi", Akashi said as he walks through the crowd. The crowd part ways liek the Red Sea, and the GOM players soon then follows after. Midorima fixes his glasses with his fingers and then replies;

"I will surely win this time nandayo"

"I'm going to take a nap. Kise you better be quiet or else I'll punch you"

"Aominechii so mean ssu~"

"Kurochin, want to eat snacks with me. I have vanilla flavor candy"

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu Murasakibara-kun"

As soon as the GOM players, leaving their currents teams behind. The GOM do surely act different towards each other. It was strange that the change from the begining of their 1st year in high school. Even Kuroko. Some decides to head back to their cabins to rest up or finishing back their things. While others decides to look around the camp, doing some adventuring.

* * *

 **Cabin 3: Captain's Room (Normal POV)**

The captains of the teams, aside from Mibuchi, who is vice-captain decides to rest a bit back at the cabain. As they 6 of them enter their shared cabins. The room was silent. There were 3 bunk beds. Imayoshi and Hyuuga share a bunk. Otsubo and Kasamatsu share, and Mibuchi share his bunk with Okamura. Mibuchi was unpacking his things while, Okamura went to use the bathroom. Imayoshi sits queitly on his bed, looking at Hyuuga then to Kasamatsu, then at Mibuchi whose finishing up unpacking. The Imayoshi broke the silence.

"So that's the orginal captain of the Generation of Miracles, huh"

"Yea no kidding. He wasn't what I expecting him to be"

"What do you think of him Hyuuga-san", Kasamatsu ask. Hyuuga rubs his chin with his fingers, deep of thought.

"Well, I thought he would be someone scary as them honestly. I remebering seeing the GOM players last year when they were still in their 3rd year of Junior High"

"What you thought of them Juu-chan", Mibuchi ask, trying to flirt with the Captain of Seirin. Ingoring the ridiculous nickname that was given to him.

"It was hard to believe that they were only in Junior High. That they were the strongest Junior High team at that time. They had so much presence, even the other High Schools were inimatied by them"

"No kidding. They are such brats", Otsubo said. Okamura came out of the bathroom.

"What you guys talking about anyways?"

"We are talking about the GOM's orginal captain", Imayoshi replies.

"Honestly, I didn't expect them to have so much respect for their captain. They don't even repesct us as captain", Okamura said. All the captains, aside from Mibuchi and Hyuuga, nods with agreement.

"He looks like a normal person", Hyuuga pointed out. They all agree.

"How's your GOM player like in you guys team?", Kasamatsu ask. All of them shudder. It was a blessing to have one of the GOM on their team. But it's also a curse as well. Meaning that all of them have very _'unique'_ traits that team rather not deal with.

"Having Kise is annoying as hell. Like evertime, we pratice his annoying fangirls are there. It's very distracing. Every time when Kise scores a basket, all I could is girlish screams from his fans. It doesn't help that it's in the gym, and it echos everywhere. He always stop to wave, so I have to kick Kise so he would focus. But he never listens of course, and still continues to defy me"

"At least yours go to practice. Aomine never shows up at the begininng of the school year. All he does is steal food from Sakurai, reads porn and sleeps. Even Satsuki has a hard time to controlling him. I admit Aomine is good, but he's just so lazy. He shows no respect to his senpais and me as captain. But, I know he loves basketball, but he's needs to show up to practice at least"

"Well at least your player loves basketball. We have to bribe ours to even step foot on the court. Even after bribing Muraskibara with snacks. All he does is sit on the court and eat, which pisses off our coach a lot. He always _'its too tiring some'_ or _'too much work'._ We have seprate fundings for Murasakibara and he's bottomless stomach. He even walked of pratices just to get more snacks. Talk about selfish"

"Midorima works hard than anyone else on the team, but he just plain weird at times. Talking about horoscopes and fate, bring in his weird _'lucky items'._ I lost count on how many times I trip on his lucky items. He's a major tsudere. He so self-centered, that even our coach gave him 3 selfish acts a day. So that me and the other senpais of the team won't get angry about it"

"Sei-chan is a great captain and all, but he demands absolute obedience. When angered, all hell breaks loose. It's like looking at Satan straight into the eye. He's training menus are even worst too. There is one time when Hayama disobey Sei-chan, we have to suffer from it. I couldn't walk or sleep at all for 3 days. His training menus were like the ones the marines uses"

After hearing the 5 captain talk about their repescted GOM players, they turn towards Hyuuga.

"What?"

"What you about Hyuuga-san, what is like having the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles on your team", Okamura ask.

"Well, unlike your 5, Kuroko respect me as captain and the other senpais. He always comes to pratice and works harder than anyone else. We even have to stop Kuroko from practing on our rest days. It took us awhile to get to use to Kuroko presence. But, he always pop ups out of nowhere from time to time. But, he tends to wonder off and have a hard time to trying locate him. He knows how to handle Kagami when he gets too hot headed"

When Hyuuga is done, he is surrounded by the other players. He raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, do think we can switch Kise with Kuroko-kun"

"No way, Kuroko-kun should come to Toou. I bet Momoi-san will be please"

"He respectfully to his captain and senpais, I switch out Midorima in a heart beat"

"I don't mind not seeing him on the at all, as long as he's on the court. Kuroko should come to Yosen instead, take Murasakibara from us"

"Sei-chan is good a captain... But Tee-chan is just so cute"

Hyuuga laugh at the offers, but he would never switch Kuroko for anyone else.

"No way, Kuroko is sticking with Seirin all the way", Hyuuga declines. The rest of players laugh with him. All of them are still a bit jealous that Seirin have Kuroko. Even though he's the weakest of the bunch, he's most respectful and hard working out of all of them.

"Man, it's hard dealing with the GOM", Okamura commented. They all agree with the statement. It's true, anyone dealing with GOM is really hard, and takes so much engery out of them.

"Yea, they are monsters on the court", Otsubo said.

"It's hard dealing with one of them. Imagine... Dealing with all 6 of them", Mibuchi nodded. They all thought of the moment, and shudder. Even Imayoshi who barely flinch on anymore, shudder at the idea. Dealing but not one but all 6 of them in one team.

"Can't belive Nijimura-san had delt with all of them back in Teiko", Kasamatsu said.

"Having a stubborn Aomine, cryababy Kise, weirdo Midorima, lazy Muraskibara, scary Akashi and a ghostly Kuroko, all in one team", Imayoshi commented. It is very hard, all them know it. It's hard taking care of one, but six at the same time. Its pretty much asking so much out of a person.

"I want to meet Nijimura-san. I want to know how he does it", Kasamatsu said.

"Tell me about. He was only in his 2nd year, and yet he's in charge of those brats", Otsubo said.

"He's a year younger than most of us here, aside form Mibuchi-san and Hyuuga-san who are the same age as him", Okumura said. After the relazation, they are more determinded to meet this Nijimura person. He must some captain to able to handle all of them at the same time, not to metion he was a year younger than them/same age.

* * *

 **Cabin 1 : Kiseki no Sedai (Normal POV)**

Simultaneously, all the GOM players were sneezing quiet a lot. Thinking that it must be the dust that was in the cabin. Aomine and Kuroko share a bunk, Kise and Midorima share a bunk, and that's left Akashi and Muraskibara sharing a bunk. Akashi and Midorima were sitting on Midorima's bed, playing a game Shogi, which of course Akashi won. Aomine and Kise were passed out in their bed. Muraskibara and Kuroko were watching Akashi and Midorima's game, while eating vanilla flavor candy.

"Damn you Akashi...", Midorima hiss as he lost his 3rd game against Akashi. Muraskibara and Kuroko clap for Akashi's victory. Akashi who was calm and collective. He admits that Midorima did got a lot of better since Junior High, he might even him someday. Key word _'someday'._

"Congradulation on another victory Akashi-kun", Kuroko said. Akashi looks at Kuroko and smile , and bows.

"Aka-chin always win", Muraskibara says, as he much on vanilla pocky. Murasakibara affor to Akashi, who politely declines.

"Shintaro, I'll admit you got a lot of better since Teiko, but its 10 years too early to beat me in Shogi", Akashi smirked. Midorima glares at Akashi, and sighs. He admit it, Akashi is really good and it was a close game, but wasn't close enough to win.

"I'll beat one of these days Akashi"

"I'm waiting Shintaro", Midorima says, as he sets up another game of Shogi.

* * *

 **Nijimura's POV**

After the meeting, I decide to walk around the camp, do a bit of exploring. The group games we are gonna do today is gonna be really fun and interesting. As I walk around the camp, I ran into Satsuki. I'm glad she and the Miracles are doing well.

"Satsuki-chan", I called out to her. She turns and smile. She walks over to me, holding her usually clipboard.

"Shu-senpai", she greets. I ruffle her hair, she pouts. It was cute that she still fuss over having her hair messy.

"Where you at the cafeteria?"

"I had to unpack my things at the Cabins with the other female coaches. So I wasn't able to make"

"I see"

"How did the Miracles react when they saw you again", Satsuki ask. I remebering seeing all the faces. I should ahve taken their picture and shown to her. I made a huge fuss in the cafeteria for sudden appearnce not only for the Miracles, but also their teams and coaches.

"You should have seen it", I laughed.

"I bet they were really surprise"

"They were, not only them, but their teams as well"

"Ehh, I wish I was there". Satsuki complained. I chuckled. It has been awhile since I got a reaction from Kuroko and Akashi.

"It was good to see my brats again", I said, as we walk, we were suddenly at one of the camp's outdoor basketball courts. I seen lone basketball in the middle of the court. I decide walk over the basketball and pick it up. It's been awhile since I played basketball.

"I'm glad you came back Shu-senpai", Satsuki said. She told me the story of how the GOM nearly broke Kuroko at the ending of their 3rd year in Teiko. That Kuroko quit the club right after the 3rd Championship. Doing that to his childhood, or even to any other team. I even hear how Kuroko hated basketball from one of his senpais back in LA. That's very unacceptable. I squeeze the basketball hard in my hand. Satsuki notices my tension, puts both hers on my mines. I look down on her, who jsut smile back at me.

"I know what you're thinking. Tesu-kun changed them back to their old selves. After their lost agaisnt Seirin, they all change"

"I know, but boy... They are going to get an earful from me"

"I can't wait to see that. You were there captain after all. Even Akashi won't defy you"

"Thanks Satsuki-chan. Don't worry, I have a lot plans to deal with the brats", I smirk. I can't wait for the group games. I have a lot of plans in store for them. This is going to be a very interesting camp week.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Please review the chapter and I wanna know your feeback!**

 **See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Day

**Hey Everyone!**

 **It's that time of week for a new chapter!**

 **Thanks you again for those who review my story :3**

 **Now... You've all been waiting for, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

 **Cabin 2: Side-Kicks (Normal POV)**

Kagami is happy that he's rooming with his brother, Himuro Tatsuya. As both enter the room, they see the rest of their roomates for the week. Takao and Mayuzumi share a bunk, Sakurai and Kobori share one and of course Kagami and Himuro share the last bunk. Takao was busy lying in a bed, looking as phone, while Mayzumi is sitting on his bed, reading a shoujo manga. Sakurai was a nervous wreck. He was shaking like a leaf, trying to finish unpacking his things, while Kobori was teasing him.

"Calm down, we don't bite...much", Kobori teased. Sakurai flinch, and continuosly trying to apologize for existing.

"Kobori-san, please to tease the poor boy. You're scaring him", Himuro lectured. Kobori, a bit embaressed and apologize to Sakurai, trying to calm him down a bit. Kagami gets on his bed, and which is on the bottom bunk, and relax for a bit. Himuro looks over at Takao, and notice he has a huge grin on his face, while looking at his phone.

"Takao-kun, what's with the huge grin on your face?", Himuro ask, looking up at him. Takao paused, hearing his name called, and looks down to see who it was. His grin widens even more. Then, he jumps off the bed, and decides to jump on Mayuzumi's bed, who nearly drop his manga. With an irrated look, he turns to Takao.

"Excuse me, why are you on bed?", Mayuzumi complain, continuing reading his manga. Takao ignores, and pulls out his phone. Himuro approach Takao, and looks down at his phone. His eyes widen, at the content of the phone. It was an article about Nijimura Shuzo.

"Why are researching about Nijimura-san?", Himuro ask. After hearing the former captain of the Generation of Miracles, it drawn the attention of the other palyers of the room. Even caught Mayuzumi's attention, who decides to put his manga down and turn towards the Hawk Eye player.

"Why do you wanna know about him for?", Kagami questioned. Sakurai and Kobori nods with agreement. Takao pouts a bit, for his less enthuastic roommates, but soon replace with his sly grin, and puts his arm around Mayuzumi, much to his annoyance.

"Oh come on guys. Are you a bit interests in the Former Captain of the Generation of Miracles. He was Akashi's captain for pete sakes", Takao explained. They all thought for a moment. None of the players who Nijimura is, and their respected GOM players never mentaion anything about him either.

"Well... when yout put like that. I do wanna know what kind of person he is", Kobori wonders.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But I do wanna know too", Sakurai apologize for like a million times. Everyone sweatdrop at the poor timid Touo player. Wondering... How did he survive being in Touo, with a very scary and lazy Aomine. Takao pulls away from Mayuzumi, and looks over at his phone, and starts a reading an article about the mysterious Nijimura Shuzo. Kagami decides to join the group, and sits next to Takao.

 _Nijimura Shuzo was the Captain of Teiko Junior High, leading the Generations of Miracles when they were in their 1st year. A talented basketball player, and was appointed Captain at the start of his 2nd year in Junior High._

Takao stop reading the article, with his eyes wide open.

"Why did you stop Takao-kun?", Himuro asked. Takao shows his phone towards the group. And pointed out a particular phase of the article.

 _During his time as captain. Nijimura Shuzo was the strongest power foward in the league. Being Captain of Teiko Junior High, he had certainly proven himself to be an excellent player all-round. As the power forward, Nijimura Shuzo has a very fast and strong drive. Reaching all the way inside to the basket, he is also seen switching to a pass lightning fast and swinging it to the free man. His drives are really powerful and effective enough to easily drive through anyone._

"So he's a power forward huh. He must be strong then", Kagami said, which so much determination. Kagami of course likes dealing all strong opponents. Especially if they are par with the Genertation of Mircales.

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?", Sakurai ask. Takao shown the last part of the article.

 _However, his skills are eventually overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles' dominance._

They were surprise that GOM players were so strong, even though they were only in their 1st year. Below the article, it shown his stats. Looking over his stats, they safe to say that he's just a regular and normal player. Sure it was pretty high for a someone in Junor High, but nothing compared to the Generation of Miracles. He was no prodigy, he was just a very skilled basketball player.

"He's pretty normal", Takao said. All agree.

"I wonder why he stop, especially when Teiko is at their strongest", Kobori ask. Everyone did wonder, why did he quit all of sudden, and gave up his title as captain. Takao shrugs, and continues to find more articles about Nijimura, and the reason why. Until... a picture caught his eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Take a look at this", Takao announce. Everyone raises an eyebrow. Takao shows them the picture that caught his eye. It was a picture Generation of Miracles and Nijimura, when they won inter-high. It was when Kise joined the team. All of them have huge smiles in their faces. All of them still have their baby face, and they look rather cute and innocent. They were surrpsie that Kuroko was in the picture, even though he was a big mystery through out the basketball circuit. Nijimura stood in the middle holding a trophy. While Midorima, Akashi, and Kise stood on his right. Midorima and Akashi have small smiles on their face. While Kise has usually big grin. Aomine was holding Kuroko around the shoulder which a grin, that no one knows that he came make. Muraskibara stood behind Nijimura, holding out a peace sign, and smiles. Surprising, he has no food at that moment. Even Kuroko smiles with his teeth. All of the Generation of Mircales have genuine smiles on their face.

"Wow, they look rather cute and innocent. Don't you think?", Himuro commented.

"I didn't expect Akashi to look innocent'', Mayuzumi said, as he stares at his captain.

"Didn't expect Aomine-kun to make that kind of face", Sakurai said. Kagami nods with agreement. It was unexpected that someone scary and prideful person, use to look like that. It was hard for anyone to believe. Looking at Kuroko, it was weird to see Kuroko looking so... happy. Or showing any emotions. It's not like its a bad thing, but he wish he could see that more often. Seeing how Kuroko and Aomine looking so close, it made him jealous. Kobori looks at the time, it was 11:45pm.

"Look at the time guys. We should head to cafeteria for lunch", Kobori said. Everyone nods, and headed to the cafeteria.

"I wanna meet Niji-chan", Takao said. Everyone didn't understand him and his weird nicknames for everyone. No one blames him, since they have other players far worst them him with nicknames.

* * *

 **Cafeteria (Normal POV)**

Rest of the players came back to the cafeteria to for lunch time. Today's lunch was pretty good. There were turkey or tuna sandwitches. Fruit or green salad, clam chowder or broccoli chedar, and entree of either spaghetti or macaroni and cheese. They seperated with their cabin mates, so they can get to one another, and also... to observe the Generation of Mircales who sat in the middle of the room. Akashi was the first one to be seated. He choose fruit salad, a couple tuna sandwhiches, and plate of spaghetti. Midorima sat next to the left Akashi with a green salad and broccoli chedar soup. He was still holding his teal blue blanket, his lucky item of the day. Muraskibara sat on the right of Akashi with a huge pile of spaghetti and his normal stock of snacks. Kise sat across from Midorima, with green salad, a turkey sandwitch and clam chowder. Aomine who sat across from Muraskibara had a huge pile of spaghetti and maraconi and cheese. It was enough to feed like 4 people each. Kuroko was the last to come to the table with a single turkey sandwhich. The Generation of Miracles gaze at Kuroko's very small portion.

"Tesu... you need to eat more", Aomine said, talking with his mouth filled with spaghetti. Kuroko ignored the comment and took a bite of his turkey sandwitch.

"Aomine, please refrain from talking with your mouth nandayo. It's rather disgusting", Midorima complained, as he took a sip of his water. Aomine glared at the ace shooter, and ignore him.

"Aominechii is right ssu~ It won't give you enough energy for the rest of the day"

"Kise-kun, thank you for your concern. But I can't possible eat anymore than this", Kuroko said, as he took his last bite of his sandwitch. The Generation of Mircales are making a huge of Kuroko's meal portion. Complaining that Kuroko will faint on the court again if he doesn't eat anymore. Or that he won't grow anymore. For much of Kuroko's distain, they pile up his plate once again, forcing him to eat more. Back at the Side-Kick table, they notice how all of them are so motherly towards Kuroko, especially Akashi and Midorima.

"It's hard to believe the Generation of Miracles are so motherly towards Kuroko-kun", Himuro said, as he took a bite of his green salad. Kagami took a bite of huge pile of spaghetti and mararoni and cheese. Nods with agreement.

"It was like the last time at Maji Burger too, when Kyoshi-senpai came back"

"I can't believe Shin-chan would do something like that. He always such a tsudere" Takao commented as he took a bite of his macaroni and cheese meal. Sakurai was less nervous than at the beginning, continue to eat his broccoli chedar soup, gazing at the GOM table. Back at the captain's table, they were all are surprise to see that all the GOM players are trying to feed Kuroko with food, but he wouldn't listen.

"It's cute that are so motherly towards Tee-chan", Mibuchi said, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"No kidding, it's kinda of creepy", Hyuuga replied. Both Imayoshi and Otsubo nods with agreement. They didn't expect their respected GOM would be so doting on the phantom player. Especially Otsubo, who always see Midorima as a tsudere. Like... Why can't they act nice to everyone, especially with their teammates.

"Kuroko-kun, you need to eat more", Nijimura said, as he wrap spaghetti around a fork, and pulled it towards his mouth. Everyone was eyeing the whole situation.

 _"You're going to feed him like a chilid?!",_ everyone thought. Kuroko pouts, and turn his head away from the food being offer. The expression he was making, which actually kinda cute. Nijimura chuckled, and moves his fork towards Kuroko. Kuroko again, refuses, and turns his head.

"Testuya, listen to Captain. You need to eat more", Akashi threaten. Everyone flinched at the tone Akashi made. All but Kuroko had no effect at the threat.

"Kurokochii, you need to eat more"

"Oi Kuroko. Stop being stubborn nandayo"

"Kuro-chin, I'll give you candy if you eat more"

Kuroko is being stubborn as a bull, and still refuses to eat anymore than just a meer sandwitch.

"I'm perfectly fine. Please stop trying to feed me more food. I refuse", Kuroko complain. Nijimura again, tried to place the food in his mouth, but still turns away. A tick mark is seen on Nijimura's forhead. Who wouldn't blame him. Kuroko as always been stubborn, especially when it came to food and his minimal portion.

"Kuroko is being quiet stubborn, isn't he", Imayoshi commented, looking at the GOM table.

"He's always been like. Even being his captain, its hard to get him to eat more food"

"I don't mind feeding Tee-chan, he just looks so adorable"

"Mibuchi-san, please refrain from indecent act against the young player", Otsubo said, taking a bite out of his tuna sandwitch. But you gotta admit, the phantom of the Generation of Miracles can be so cute at times. It's hard to take him serious at times. Its different on and off the court.

"Tell you want Kuroko-kun. If you finish a plate of spaghetti, I'll make you a vanilla milkshake. How's that sound?", Nijimura bargains the phantom player. Kuroko's ear perk up after hearing his favorite drink of all time. A simple vanilla milkshake. Kuroko thought for a moment, then the unexpected happen. He took a bite of the sphagetti in Nijimura's fork. Nijimura laughs and ruffled his hair. Kuroko slightly blush, and Nijimura continues feeding Kuroko.

"Good boy", Nijimura teased. Everyone's eyes widen, that was totally unxpected for everyone, aside from the GOM players.

"Nijimura-senpai, you spoil him too much nandayo"

"Well at least it makes him eat. I don't mind feeding him again. It's like back at Teiko"

"Shintaro is right. You spoil Tetsuya too much"

"You know it makes him eat. Like I said, I don't mind. It's kinda of cute at the sametime"

"Ano... I'm still here you know. I don't like being called cute"

Everyone laughes. The rest continued eating finishing up their lunch. Nijimura once again ruffled Kuroko's hair, after he finished his food. Kagami and Aomine were bit jealous that Nijimura was allowed to ruffle Kuroko's hair. Even though they both were the closest to the phantom being current/former light. Even they weren't allowed since Kuroko will always get angry. Director Takashi and Shirogane-san enters the cafeteria. They have some announcements.

"Alright everyone, finish up your lunch. And head out to the destined basketball court", Director Takashi announce.

"I'll be announcing your practice matches..." Shirogane said after.

 **Basketball Court 1: Rakuzen vs. Yosen**

 **Basketball Court 2: Kaijo vs. Shuutoku**

 **Basketball Court 3: Serin vs. Toou**

"After that matches, meet at gym 1 for the mini game. You're dissmed", Shirogane finished up. Both Director Takashi and Shirogane-san left the caferteria. Nijimura soon then lefts the Generation of Miracles and follow after the two elderly adults. Everyone finished up their meals, and headed out to their destined court yard. All of then did their 30 mins warm-up, and all of them are fired up to play basketball.

* * *

 **Basketball Court 1 (Normal POV)**

As both Rakuzen and Yosen are finish up their warm-ups, both centers stood in the middle of the court. Akashi and Muraskibara look at each other.

"Neh Aka-chin. I won't be losing this time"

"I accept your challenge Atushi"

Murasakibara and Okamura stood in the middle of the court. Getting ready for the tip-off. Both sides were determined to win the match. This game will be very interesting. Fujioka Hana, Yosen's female manager was in charge of the tip-off. She gaze at both centers, making sure they are ready.

"Both centers ready"

"Hai", both said. The basketball is thrown off, and the game begins.

* * *

 **Basketball Court 2 (Normal POV)**

Kise was practicing his shots and dunks. Midorima was practicing his all round 3-pointers. A basketball rolled towards Midorima's foot. Midorima notices the ball, and picks up the ball. Ksie then run towards Midorima to take the runaway ball. Both Miracles have eyes filled determined. Midorima tosses the ball to Kise.

"I won't be losing to you Midorimachii"

"My shots will fall nandayo. I won't be losing to you since Cancers are rank 2nd while Genimis last place"

"The last part I still don't understand, but be ready to lose Midorimachii"

Kise and Midorima went back to their teams, so they can ready for their game to begin.

* * *

 **Basketball Court 3 (Normal POV)**

"The one to beat me is me"

"Not a chance Ahomine"

"WHAT YOU SAY BASTARD!?", Aomine glared at Kagami. Both faces were close to each other, eyeing each other, filled with so much determination. Both teams sigh at their aces. This was to be expected, since both of them are rivals with one another. All of sudden, both of them screamed out in pain. Kuroko stood in the middle, as he jamed his fingers in both aces' sides.

"THE HELL KUROKO!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TESU!?"

"Both of you are basketball idiots, and need to calm down", Kuroko insulted. Aomine and Kagami eyed down at the phantom player, who simple walks away from the both of them. Once last glare at each other, and went both back to the teams.

"It's hard to believe you calm down both Kagami-kun AND Aomine-kun", Izuki commented. Kuroko shurgs, he didn't do much. He just simple just put them in their place.

"Because both Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are basketball idiots. They act the same so it was easy to handle since I dealt with Aomine-kun for 3 years", Kuroko replies.

"I DON'T ACT LIKE AT BAKAGAMI/AHOMINE!", both aces said in unision..

"STOP COYING ME BAKA/AHO"

 _"This is going to be a long game",_ Kuroko thought to himself, as both sides are ready for the tip off done by Momoi-san.

* * *

 **Gym 1 (Normal POV)**

The practice matches were over. In Basketball Court 1, Rakuzen won with the score 80-78. In Basketball Court 2, Shuutoku won with score of 110-100. And the last court was ended up with a tie. The score at the end was 120-120. It was no surprise since at the end, both Kagami and Aomine were in all out battle in the zone at the last few minutes. The teams sat the at the bleaches with their respected teams. Director Takashi, Shirogane-san and Nijimura were wating at the middle of the court. As all the teams settle down. Director Takashi was the first to speak.

"Everyone did amazing in their matches"

"Yes you all did well", Shirogane-san said after.

"Now, you all wondering what is the mini game about", Director Takashi annouce. All the teams wonder indeed. This game suppose to be bring all the teams together.

"Nijimura-kun was the one to come with the 2 games today", Shirogane-san pointed out. All eyes were now focus on Nijimura. He stepped foward and made the announcement.

"The game that I decide is... HIDE AND SEEK", Nijimura annoucent to the whole room. The teams were all quiet for moment...

"EHHH!"

"Hide and Seek?"

"Isn't that a bit childish"

Nijimura smirk at all the confuse looks on the players. The Generation of Miracles were wondering... Why did they former captain choose this silly game. But knowing him, he has something up his sleeve.

"I know you all wondering, why a simple game of hide and seek. The rules are of hide and seek is simple. One person is _'it'_ and is going to look for all the other players. But this time the rules will be switch up a bit"

Everyone wonders, why change the rules of hide and seek. And how would hide and seek will help bonding with one another. Everyone thought the this is the Former Captain of the Generation of Miracles. This was nothing what they expected him to be. But of course... Nijimura is a lot smarter than they think, aside of the GOMs of course.

"The new rules are quiet simple. Instead of one person being _'it',_ everyone is going to be _'it'._ All but one player", Nijimura smirks. Many confusion appeared on the players' faces. Thinking, this should be easy since, they need to look for one player...

 _''Unless..",_ everyone thought together. Nijimura then turns to points to Kuroko, who then draws everyone attention to the small phantom player. Kuroko who shown no emotion on his face, but doesn't like the idea his former captain is making.

"The person to find is KUROKO TETSUYA!"

* * *

 **There you have it XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it, and please again review!**

 **See you all next week :3**


End file.
